Todo empieza con una proposición indecente
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: Isabella Swan es una chica muy hermosa idolatrada por todos los chicos de su facultad pero tiene un problema que nadie conoce a excepción de sus amigas ¡es una pervertida! Su meta en la vida es graduarse con honores de la universidad y tener un monto de sexo sin control en este último año así que buscara una víctima para perder su virginidad...
1. Chapter prologo

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente MÍA. Dile NO al plagio.**

 **La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

 **Esta historia está protegida por Safe Creative por elCódigo: 1404230641139**

 **Fecha 26—may—2015 3:57 UTC**

 **Licencia: All rights reserved**

 **Todo empieza con una proposición indecente**

 **Summary**

 **Isabella Swan es una chica muy hermosa idolatrada por todos los chicos de su facultad pero tiene un problema que nadie conoce a excepción de sus amigas ¡es una pervertida! Su meta en la vida es graduarse con honores de la universidad y tener un monto de sexo sin control en este último año así que buscara una víctima para perder su virginidad y disfrutar todo lo que ha leído en los mangas shojo.**

 **Prologo**

 _"Existe una cita, aún sin hora ni fecha para encontrarnos, yo ahí estaré puntual, no sé si tú"_

Edel Juárez

Hoy sería un gran día en mi último año de universidad, estaba estudiando medicina en la universidad de Oxford. Todas las miradas están puestas en nosotras tres, Alice es una de mis mejores amigas y es algo animada para ser una enana, Rose es una rubia con buen cuerpo y mi otra mejor amiga, los hombres al vernos pasar solo se quedan embobados mirándonos. Yo mido un metro setenta, mi largo cabello liso chocolate combina con mis ojos, tengo un cuerpo de lo más tonificado y mi único problema es que soy copa B y deseo más que nada pasar a l como mis amigas a no tener casi busto es un gran golpe para mi ego feminista.

Caminamos por todo el campus dejando miles de corazones rotos y no es que me queje por tanta atención por parte de los chicos solo que a veces es algo cansado ser todo el tiempo observada y más sin saber si hay algún acosador entre los estudiantes eso me da un poco de escalofríos solo de pensarlo.

Estábamos por llegar a la faculta y mi mente solo tenía una cosa en ella ¡hacer cochinadas! Quería tener un monto de sexo sin parar este año, follar como conejos con los chicos y mi meta era acostarme con muchos chicos guapos y estaba más que emocionada y nada de esto se iría al garete si yo no fuera ¡virgen! Que desgracia es ser virgen y no poder acostarse con quien a uno le diera la regalada puta gana, yo no soy ese tipo de chicas que menos precia su pureza y lo demuestra el querer hacerlo con una persona que sea delicado y me dé la mejor noche inolvidable de la dulce primera vez y por supuesto tener sexo sin control.

Solo había un pequeñísimo problema.

 _¿Cómo tengo sexo?_

Yo solo se la práctica, he leído algunos mangas y hentai sin parar pero eso no creo que sea de mucha ayuda en una situación real.

 _¡ahg! Estoy acabada moriré virgen._

–Alicee…–susurre desde mi asiento de atrás.

Estábamos en clases de anatomía humana y nada mejor que poder examinar el cuerpo masculino de alguien mmm… y atarlo en una cama para empezar la examinación de su aparato reproductor…

El golpe en la pizarra me saco de mi ensoñación.

–Srta. Swan si no le interesa la clase es mejor que se retire o preste atención –me advirtió el profesor.

–lo siento profesor siga con su clase–le dije sonriendo.

La clase continuo sin más intervenciones mías y mi mente morbosa estaba apagada por los momentos y les juro que me dé lo más difícil no pensar en cochinadas en esos momentos tan duros para mí, al menos no tenía que preocuparme de mis notas ya que era una de las mejores alumnas de mi generación después de un tal Cullen que ni conocía.

Camine por toda la facultad buscando a Alice que se me perdió por extraño que suene siempre lo hace cada vez que le voy a preguntar algo y Rose no es muy expresiva en ese sentido cuando se trata de esos temas morbosos, pregunte a varios estudiantes y me dijeron que la habían visto ir a los baños así que me fui a buscarla allá donde la encontré encerrada en uno de los cubículos.

–Ali…

–Ahh…

No pude terminar de hablar al escuchar un gemido proveniente de ese cubículo.

–Jas..per.. aquí no…

–shhh… solo disfruta el momento Ali.

 _¡Oh por dios!_ la muy zorra estaba teniendo sexo y no me dijo nada para hacer anotaciones para cuando yo lo haga. Que rabia.

Me encerré en el otro cubículo para escuchar un poco mejor y no sé si esto estará bien pero al diablo con lo que es correcto yo necesito aprender y quien mejor que Alice para instruirme.

–la mano… hay no… ahh…

Pegue mi oreja a la pared que nos separaba para escuchar mejor.

Alice toda una pervertida y decía que yo era una razón sin causa alguna.

–me tienes duro… no sabes lo que provocas en mi…

¿Duro? A que se refería con ¿duro? Nadie le manda a estar tanto tiempo derecho para que este como piedra, algunas veces hay que relajarse y aflojar el cuerpo.

Saque de mi bolsillo de la falda una libreta y mi bolígrafo para hacer las anotaciones correspondientes a esta investigación. Se escuchaban ruidos extraños como si Alice tuviera fiebre o tuviera miedo ¿le estará haciendo algo malo o no sabe tener sexo Jasper?

–no metas los dedos… hay..

¿Los dedos? ¿A dónde los va a meter? Por dios Alice habla claro que así yo no entiendo.

–esta húmedo y resbaladizo…. Tu sabor es el mejor…

Entiendo, besarse es lo más dulce y húmedo del mundo, lo sabría si me hubieran dado ya mi primer beso.

Mis anotaciones estaban yendo de maravilla, muchas gracias Alice si me hubieras dicho que tendrías sexo habría estado preparada mucho antes, de tanta emoción le di un golpe al cubículo haciendo asustar a los demás, quede petrificada y salí corriendo lo más rápido posible del baño antes de que me cachara Alice y Jasper.

Estaba en los jardines tratando de recuperar el aliento después de semejante maratón de carrera que me di desde el segundo piso hasta la planta baja del edificio. Ya estaba por atardecer así que lo mejor sería irme a mi casa, saque el teléfono y les envié un mensaje a mis amigas de que me iría sin olvidar ponerle un guiño en el mensaje de Alice.

A medio camino de mi casa empezó a llover y salí corriendo lo más rápido posible hasta la parada de autobuses para no mojarme parada en el techo pero antes de llegar resbale cayéndome en el suelo mojado y llenándome de barro. Quería llorar cuando intente levantarme pero me había lastimado la rodilla y me ardía como el diablo, y si soy una llorona sin remedio.

–¿estás bien? –pregunto un joven que llevaba un paragua que nos cubría a los dos de la lluvia.

–Eso creo…–le dije.

–ven, te ayudo a levantarte.

Me ayudo a caminar hasta la banca de la parada donde me inspecciono el raspón, de su maletín saco una gasa y alcohol, me curo la herida y se sentó a mi lado.

–con eso estarás mejor. –sonrió mostrando sus dientes marca Colgate.

–gracias.. –dije hipnotizada por esa sonrisa suya.

Con el solo hecho de haberme sonreído supe que este era el indicado para perder mi virginidad y cumplir mi meta de tener mucho sexo como conejos.

–¿quieres hacer el amor conmigo? –solté de golpe agarrándole las manos.

Su expresión no había cambiado, solo se quedó hay hasta que se puso serio, sorprendido y luego se sonrojo como tomate.

–¿Qué? –grito sonrojado.

 **Continuara…**

 **N/a: hola a todas es una loca idea que me vino a la cabeza espero les guste lo que van a leer, creo que no será muy largo este fics asi que no se preocupen jejej aun no olvido mis demás fics solo que si no escribía este no me iba a quedar tranquila jamás. Además los caps de burning zeal y hechizo de amor están con mi beta asi que pronto los subiré amigas solo tengan paciencia. Saludos y besos.**


	2. Chapter 1 buscandote

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente MÍA. Dile NO al plagio.**

 **La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

 **Esta historia está protegida por Safe Creative por elCódigo: 1404277642539**

 **Fecha 2—jun—2015 4:17 UTC**

 **Licencia: All rights reserved**

 **Todo empieza con una proposición indecente**

 **Summary**

Isabella Swan es una chica muy hermosa idolatrada por todos los chicos de su facultad pero tiene un problema que nadie conoce a excepción de sus amigas ¡es una pervertida! Su meta en la vida es graduarse con honores de la universidad y tener un monto de sexo sin control en este último año así que buscara una víctima para perder su virginidad y disfrutar todo lo que ha leído en los mangas shojo.

 **Capitulo 1**

—¿Por qué salió corriendo?—Chille a Alice. —no lo entiendo.

—Isabella, ¿en serio crees que después de semejante proposición alguien se quedaría a escucharte el resto de tus locuras? Yo en definitiva pensaría que eres una loca psicópata pervertida. No se en que estabas pensando muchacha loca. —Me regaño mirándome muy seria. —¿en que piensas tu?

—¡SEXO! —chille emocionada.

Alice miro a todas partes en la biblioteca en donde estábamos para tomar un libro de anatomía avanzada para los estudios de ella, yo la ayudaría a escoger pero no sabia que me esperaba un sermón si no, no hubiera ido.

—para que pregunte si tu cabeza solo piensa en eso. —se llevo una mano a su frente negando en el proceso. —mejor dejemos la conversación hasta aquí.

Cogió el libro y nos fuimos a una cafetería a tomar unas malteadas de chocolate. Los chicos estaban muy lindos y todavía no sabia a quien debería escoger entre ellos o quedarme con el lindo chico de ayer, pobrecito por que saldría corriendo de esa forma solo fue una simple pregunta nada mas, casi una sugerencia.

 _._

— _Vamos hacer cosas pervertidas baby—le dije al chico._

— _no…_

— _me gustan tímidos… Grr.._

 _Sin camisa se ve mejor que nada, tan lindo y apetecible…._

.

—¡Isabella! —el grito de Alice me saco de mi ensoñación.

—¿Qué?

—Dios por que la has creado así…

—dijiste algo Alice—pregunte, ella tenia la costumbre de susurrar. —bueno no importar, solo deja de gritar que me apenas.

—eso solita lo consigues tu sin mi ayuda, tsk… me sacas de mis casillas muy rápido—dijo algo enojada.

—¿hay casilleros por aquí? —a veces no entendía a lo que se refería Alice.

—nada, mejor vámonos de una ves por todas antes de que te violes a alguien aquí…

—no seria mala idea pero ¡oye! No seria al revés me gustaría que a mi me tocaran no yo a ellos. —sonreí de oreja a oreja.

.

.

Ya en mi casa me fui directo a mi cuarto, solo estábamos viviendo aquí mi hermana y yo ya que me padres me dejaran a cargo de todo, ellos se la viven viajando en sus negocios y aunque pasamos todas las festividades juntos no me quejo, ya que así puedo comprar varios modelitos con el dinero que me dan.

El dios de sexo me ha bendecido ¡oh yeah!

¿Cuál se me vería mejor? ¿El de leopardo o el de ligero negro de cuero?

Había tantos por donde escoger, me encanta la ropa interior linda y apetecible que diga hazme el amor en todo su esplendor. Me pobre uno blanco de lentejuelas de colores pasteles y ligero.

—Me hace sentir algo extraña como una virgen quizás… ya estoy sintiendo la llama del deseo recorrer mi cuerpo—me reí como una loca.

—hermana a veces pienso que yo estoy mal pero al verte hacer esto todos los días se me pasa.

Mary estaba en la puerta observándome como si fuera lo mas normal y extraño del mundo a la vez, mi hermana menor era muy linda pese a su edad de trece años, ya tenia a varios chicos detrás de ella, lastima que Mary no les haga caso o tenga un novio fijo solo para ella.

—querida hermana esto es el llamado del dios del sexo. —me reí. —además espero conseguir una buena victima… ehh… digo chico para empezar a practicar por que una cosa es la teoría y otra es la gran practica entre los cuerpos humanos…

—hermana estas grave. —con eso solo cerro la puerta dejándome sola.

Todavía no puedo creer que mi preciada victima saliera corriendo. Sl menos espero encontrarlo en la universidad para hacerlo mío.

 **Flashback**

— _¿quieres hacer el amor conmigo? —solté de golpe agarrándole las manos._

 _Su expresión no había cambiado, solo se quedo hay hasta que se puso serio, sorprendido y luego se sonrojo como tomate._

— _¿Qué?_

— _lo que has escuchado quiero que me hagas tuya. —me desabotone mi camisa dejando solo a la vista mi sostén de ositos ¡mierda! No me acordaba que me puse este hoy, pues al diablo con este tendrá que ser a pesar de que es poco sexy._

 _Dios del sexo te encargo mi mente._

 _El estaba sorprendido y algo nervioso, se sonrojo cuando le baje el cierre del pantalón ¿Por qué temblaba? Debe ser que estaba tan ansioso como yo aunque a mi me da un poco de vergüenza mirar hay abajo así como así, mejor lo dejemos para lo ultimo._

— _eh…_

— _¿que pasa? —dije levantando mi vista—¿quieres tocar?_

 _Sin darle tiempo a responder y armándome de valor coloque su mano en mi seno haciendo que el se zafara bruscamente haciéndome caer al suelo mientras salía corriendo se fue acomodándose el pantalón, dejo olvidado el paragua y a mi._

— _pobrecito ¿quizás tenia algo que hacer? Debí preguntarle si lo quería hacer aquí o en su casa._

 **Fin del flashback**

Todavía no supero la vergüenza de haber hecho eso pero al mismo tiempo siento que he subido de nivel.

Nivel 1 superado.

Tendré que ir subiendo de niveles conforme valla teniendo experiencia.

.

.

Un día nuevo y gente nueva. Camine por los pasillo de la facultad junto a mis amigas, Rose me miraba con reproche por haber hecho aquello, bueno ya lo superara algún día o quizás nunca.

Los hombres se me quedaban viendo embobados mientras caminaba con paso seguro y mi rostro sin expresión alguna aunque mis pensamientos estaban alborotados con mis fantasías locas no podía parar, no es mi culpa que mi mente piense solo en cochinadas.

—bueno chicas yo me iré a ver a Emmett por favor Bella compórtate quieres, no puedo creer que tenga que estar regañándote con si fuera tu mama, en algunas cosas te apoya amiga pero lo que hiciste ayer eso si que no y lo que mas me molesta es que el pobre se fue asustado.

—yo no diría exactamente asustado…

—silencio, solo céntrate en la realidad sensata Bella. —se fue negando con la cabeza.

—Alice ¿que hago? No encuentro a mi baby por ningún lado, se que estudia aquí por que tenia a insignia de la universidad y ya fui a las demás facultades esta mañana cada vez que terminaba una clase y no he tenido éxito alguno. —chille llorado dramáticamente. —si no lo encuentro moriré virgen.

—y yo que pensaba que con lo que te había dicho Rose entrarías en razón pero por lo visto te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro, ya entiendo por que esta retrasando en presentarnos a su novio y no digo yo con semejante amiga rara por no decir otra cosa. ¿Bella me estas escuchando?

—¿eh?

—olvídalo contigo no se puede. Vamos con Jasper a almorzar en la cafetería.

—esta bien por que me muero de hambre ¡quiero pizza! —salte de alegría.

—Bella compórtate no estamos en la primaria.

—¿y? la vida es para disfrutarla no para estar de gruñones y rígidos todo el tiempo.

Entramos en el comedor y un silencio sepulcral nos invadió, todos los hombres estaban babeando por nosotras que hasta nos pedían que nos sentáramos en sus mesas para comer, sin prestar mucha atención a los demás nos dirigimos a la mesa de Jasper quien estaba con algunos amigos que nos hicieron espacio para sentarnos, Alice beso en los labios a Jasper mientras sacaba mi libreta anotando debajo de la mesa no se fuera a dar cuenta ella o estaba muerta. Desvié la mirada y hay sentado enfrente de mi lo vi, al chico baby que me había gustado.

—¡eres tu! —dijimos al mismo tiempo.

—pensé que me tomaría una eternidad encontrarte chico V —sonreí—Soy Isabella y tu?

El me miraba con algo de nerviosismo.

—Edward… Edward Cullen…

¡Oh yeah! Lo encontré y ahora no lo dejaría ir nunca. Mi virginidad depende de el y será todo mío.

Que empiece el juego del amor

 **Continuara….**

 **N/a: que les pareció ladys? Estuvo bien el cap? El próximo será un POV EDWARD para saber que es lo que piensa nuestro protagonista. Edward no es un emo si es lo que piensan solo que la misma Bella no lo deja ni hablar al pobre ajajaja saludos y besos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios positivos chicas se les quiere mucho.**


	3. Chapter 2 chica rara y ¿ropa interior?

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente MÍA. Dile NO al plagio.**

 **La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

 **Esta historia está protegida por Safe Creative por elCódigo: 1404277642539**

 **Fecha 19—Vir—2015 19:30 UTC**

 **Licencia: All rights reserved**

 **Todo empieza con una proposición indecente**

 **Capitulo 2 chica rara y ¿ropa interior?**

 **POV Edward**

No entendía nada de nada ¿Cómo me encontró? Yo jamás en mi vida la había visto en toda la universidad y eso que me la paso todos los días caminando, mis horarios son tan distorsionados que nunca imagine que estuvieras estudiando medicina ¿Por qué debe ser medicina no? Ya que esta en la cafetería ¡Diablos! ¿Querrá violarme en medio de todos? No es que nunca halla tenido una novia o sexo en mi vida, casi siempre soy el que les llega a las mujeres pero con esta chica cerca es un peligro nuclear cuando se me acerca, me pongo nervioso e incluso empezó a sudar un poco ¡que miedo! Ni siquiera me deja hablar siempre me corta a media letra que pronuncio, estoy algo cohibido con solo su presencia.

Estaban todos mirándonos como si tuviéramos monos en la cara, Jasper algo sorprendido de que yo conociera una belleza como Isabella Swan la princesa de la facultad.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunto insistente.

Todos estaban como esperando mi respuesta pero como que se me olvido como hablar ¿y si mejor salgo corriendo? No, no… Edward se un hombre aunque la chica este loca no hay que ser descortés.

—Ed… Edward…—susurre.

—¡Edward! Que lindo nombre, hola Edward lamento mucho haberte asustado ese día la verdad yo no quería decírtelo así pero que mas pude hacer, así que si quieres hacer…

Antes de que terminara de hablar derrame "accidentalmente" mi lata de coca-cola en los pantalones de James haciendo que atención se desviara hacia él.

¿Qué pretende esta chica? No quiero que nadie sepa lo que ocurrió ese día así que la mire serio tratando de que ella entendiera las señales de que no quería volver a verla nunca mas y que dejara el tema, ella solo me sonrió y asintió, suspire de alivio ya al menos no tendría que preocuparme de ella. Es muy hermosa y entiendo por que todos están vueltos locos por ella pero nadie sabe que esta loca, que le falta un tornillo y... si es ¡UNA PSICOPATA! Se han visto muchos casos en las películas como esa de leyenda urbana mmmm…. Si podría estar obsesionada conmigo y yo no pienso amanecer algún día muerto en un lago o peor aun en un basurero ¡No! Yo no quiero eso, mejor tenerla lejos muy lejos de mi.

Le di un ultimo mordisco a mi pizza mientras recogía mis cosas para irme a la biblioteca, me gustaba estará allá leyendo libros de medicina o de historia, a esta hora estaba todo tranquilo ya que no había nadie a excepción de uno que otro alumno y la encargada que se la pasa mas tiempo durmiendo que despierta. Mire por ultima vez a Isabella que estaba sentada conversando animadamente con Jasper mientras Alice negaba con la cabeza y en ese pequeño momento ella solo me guiño un ojo sonriendo, eso solo me causo escalofríos y no sabría decir con seguridad si es algo bueno o malo.

Los pasillos estaban llenos de gente pero no tanto como la cafetería en esos momentos y a medida que iba avanzando las personas iban disminuyendo, a veces pienso que si la gente estudia por que le gusta o es por obligación, al menos yo estudio todo lo que puedo por que amo aprender mucho mas cada día. Llegue a la entrada de la biblioteca y como siempre la encargada estaba durmiendo en posición de descanso con una taza de chocolate caliente a un lado de ella, en una de las mesas de adelante solo habían tres ocupadas por dos y hasta cuatro personas en grupos estudiando así que me dirigí a uno de los cubículos de estudio al final, era lo mas apartado que estaba ya que esos se encontraban en la parte de atrás de todos los estantes pero había un lugar que mas me gustaba y estaba al final donde el viento del aire daba muy bien y no se escuchaban los murmullos de las perronas mientras susurraban.

Eran las cinco y media de la tarde y la facultad cerraba a las siete de la noche así que tendría que una hora como mucho para terminar mi libro sobre la historia de los primeros colonizadores y su medicina en esa época, el tiempo fue pasando lentamente y estaba algo cansado, mis hombros estaban tensos y me tense mas al sentir unos brazos rodearme el cuello.

—¿estas listo para algo de acción? —susurro con ese aliento cálido.

—Isa… Isabe… Isabella…

—¿Quién mas si no yo? Tuve que buscarte por media universidad hasta que le pregunte a Jasper donde podrías haberte metido así que me dijo que en la biblioteca donde siempre estas, después de que me invitaras con esa mirada tan seductora no me pude negar a venir mi querido Edward—Chillo alegremente.

Que suerte que la encargada no podía escuchar los gritos de Isabella o no me dejarían entrar jamás en la biblioteca por culpa de ella y… esperen, ella dijo que yo la invite con la mirad ¿no? como sucedió esto si yo mas bien quería que ella se alejara y lo que hace es apegarse mas como una sanguijuela sedienta de sangre ¡No entiendo a las mujeres! Son como un fenómeno extraño o al menos ella lo es.

—no pensé que fueras de esos que le gusta tener fantasías sobre hacerlo en la biblioteca pero si tu quieres yo no me negaría—hablaba sin parara mientras se desabrochaba su camisa y en un movimiento de lo mas rápido con las dos manos se la abrió de para en par. —puedes tocar todo lo que quieras solo… se delicado…

Su voz tembló al final y me hubiera dado cuenta de eso al principio si mi presión arterial no estuviera por colapsar, estaba muy sonrojado y nervioso, me levante de mi asiento para que se cubriera su pecho con mi chaqueta pero todo salió al revés. Tropecé con la pata de la mesa asiendo que me cayera encima de ella.

—lo siento mucho yo… ¿estas bien? —pregunte cuando por fin había abierto mis ojos.

Estábamos en una en el suelo, yo encima de ella y mi mano estaba tocando algo blanco pero firme a la vez, se sentía algo extraño hasta que fije mi vista en su pecho que apretaba con firmeza sacándole un gemido en el proceso.

—lo siento… yo no quería….

—si querías tocarme no tenias que ser tan salvaje pero me gusta esa faceta tuya mi querido Edward, así que tómame que soy tuya. —sonrió cerrando los ojos y gimiendo.

No digo yo si mi pierna se estaba flotando en la entrepierna de ella, me levante de golpe hasta golpearme con la mesa en la nuca dejándome inconsciente y avergonzado.

¡Trágame tierra!

 **POV Bella**

—Edward… —susurre en la enfermería.

—tranquila Isabella la doctora dijo que solo fue un golpe y que debería despertar en cualquier momento. —tranquilo Alice.

—si yo no hubiera sido tan lanzada aunque no me arrepiento de eso—reí mientras recibía un golpe de Alice. —lo siento…

—no estamos para pensamientos de esa clase. —gruño Alice.

—pero si el salvaje fue él, tenias que haberlo visto Alice en la cafetería me miro dando esa señal de que lo siguiera y hasta espere un buen tiempo para ir a buscarlo, lo abrace y en el momento que me desabroche la blusa se me lanzo como un cavernícola en ese instante tan perfecto, —dije ilusionada. — no sabia que decirle ya que me asusto un poco pero a la vez me sentí tan bien así que le dije lo primero que cruzo por mi mente hasta que se golpeo la cabeza con esa estúpida mesa que no se que hacia por ahí. Lo demás es XXX que no te puedo contar los detalles.

—Tampoco es como si quisiera saber… —murmuro para si Alice. —en fin, ya me voy, Jasper me esta esperando.

—salúdamelo de mi parte y usen protección para mayor seguridad y calidad de tu vida sexual.

—¡Cállate! —cerro la puerta de un azote.

—oh… y ahora que haber dicho mal—me quede pensando.

En un ligero quejido me voltee a mirar a Edward que yacía inconsciente en la cama de la enfermería, me había dicho que del golpe que se dio quedo en blanco. Bueno eso no le hubiera pasado si por lo menos hubiera sido decente en decirme que lo hiciéramos en un hotel…

—ahhh… pero que cosas tan desvergonzadas digo. —gire de un lado a otro en la silla hasta caerme. —auch… si que dolió.

Me levante sosteniéndome de la camilla donde estaba Edward, al levantarme me tropecé quedando encima de su pecho mirándonos fijamente, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y mi cuerpo estaba algo nervioso pero ansioso a la vez, jamás había tenido este tipo de reacción por un chico y sin duda alguna solo él podía hacerme actuar de esta forma tan… mmm… ¿indecente?... no yo diría que mas bien es el dios del sexo que guía mis pasos ¡oh si!

—Ahh…—se quejo.

Al abrir sus ojos me quite lo más rápido posible de él sentándome la silla como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Bella?

—si, soy yo, pensé que te habías matado con ese golpe que llore mucho, sabes, me tenias muy preocupada, —algunas lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas. —pensé que no despertarías nunca.

¡Buena esa Bella! leer tanto shojo te ha hecho una experta en la actuación, esta es la escena de uno de los tantos que me he leído ahora el vendrá y dirá _"me he enamorado perdidamente de ti, por favor tengamos sexo"_ jejej no puedo esperar para que me lo diga.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo con indiferencia.

Casi me caigo como en esos animes ¿Cómo que hago aquí? Pues violarte o es que no lo ves grabado en mi frente idiota.

—estaba muy preocupada, no podía irme así no mas mientras tu te recuperabas.

—a bueno… ya puedes irte.

—¿Qué?

No señor a mi él no me echara así como así, piensa Bella piensa ¿Qué puedo hacer?

¡Bingo! Mi bombillo de las idas se ha encendido.

Ahora pose de niña buena y pensamientos _"puros"_

—este… ¿podrías enseñarme química? —dije con inocencia.

—¿quieres que te ayude con química? Pero si tu…

—se que estoy bien en mis demás clases pero hay formulas que no comprendo del todo bien y como cambiaron al profesor me confundo bastante. —como era de esperarse una lagrima estaba por derramarse de mis ojos, me le acerque un poco mas inclinándome en la silla para que notara mi escote y algo de la ropa interior que presencio antes. Su cara era todo un poema, se notaba algo nervioso. —por favor Edward…

—¿es.. esta bien… mañana después de clases en mi casa….

—muchas gracias—le corte mientras salía corriendo de felicidad de la enfermería dejándolo solo.

 **POV Edward.**

¡DIOS MIO! ¿en que me había metido? Isabella Swan mi acosadora psicópata que casi me mata va a venir a mi casa ¡tengo miedo, mucho miedo! Ayúdame dios a superar esta prueba del diablo.

Lo que me hacia sentirme un poco mas aliviado era que mis padres estarían en casa y mi hermano en su habitación que estaba justamente al lado de la mía, así que si ella hacia algo raro, un mínimo quejido mi hermano aparecería y me salvaría.

Estaba arreglando todo para la llegada de Bella, habíamos quedado a las seis en mi casa, mis padres estaban preparando la cena para recibirla, en cualquier momento estaría por llegar.

—¡Edward! —grito mi madre desde el piso de abajo.

Baje las escaleras para encontrarme con todos en la cocina.

—¿que ocurre mama? —pregunte extrañado mientras los miraba. —¿y esas pintas?

—vamos a salir a una cena de gala en un hotel con varios amigos de nosotros, nos quedaremos tres días así que ya nos vamos, te dejamos la cena lista para cuando llegue la jovencita hijo, no te preocupes por nada. —dijo mi mama.

Esto no puede estar pasando ¡mátenme, mantenme.! Esperen… mi hermano..

—Bueno, ya me voy yendo también, feliz noche Edward, hoy tengo un concierto y me costo mucho conseguir unas entradas y tampoco puedo hacer esperar a mi chica. —dijo mientras se iba dejándome con la mano extendida.

—tranquilo hijo, nada pasara, mañana María vendrá a limpiar la casa como lo hace siempre así que no hagas mucho desastre. Cuídate y salúdanos a la chica de nuestra parte. —dijo mi padre yéndose.

Podía sentir que me petrificaba y que solo la brisa era lo único que podía sentir, ya podía ver lo que saldría en los diarios "muchacho muere violado después de caer por las escaleras tratando de escapar de una chica pervertida" no, yo no quiero estar solo y menos con ella.

El timbre sonó y sabía que había llegado mi fin. Adiós mundo cruel, al menos apiádate de mi alma.

 **POV Bella**

Hoy no había tenido clases y había quedado al medio día con Edward para reunirnos en su casa a las seis en punto, me dio su dirección así que podría estar escogiendo que debería ponerme, son las dos de la tarde y todavía no sabia que clase de encaje y color le agradaría a Edward así que me decide por uno azul rey que me quedaba divino y sexy. Después de la exfoliación y el lavado de mi cabello muy cuidadosamente me lo seque y planche para que quedara completamente liso y sedoso. Ya estaba casi lista solo faltaba vestirme.

Busque en mi armario un vestido que se acomodaba bastante bien a mis curvas, mi piel estaba suave y olía a chocolate por la crema que me había echado, mi cabello olía a vainilla una combinación perfectamente sublime.

Ya estaba lista así que tendría que esperar una hora antes de irme ¿Qué haría con tanto tiempo? La respuesta llego tan rápido como pregunte. Una de mis revista se callo trayendo consigo una caja que había llegado con nuevo material manga Yaoi* ¡oh por dios me muero! Me tire en mi cama para leer el primer capitulo de Kuroshitsuji* que tanto había esperado por correo.

Los minutos pasaban y ya me daba envidia un mayordomo así ¿Por qué no tengo yo un mayordomo? Así por que no lo necesito si ya tengo a Edward y jugamos juegos de roles, sonreír de oreja a oreja, aunque Sebastián están lindo y endemoniadamente sexy para violarlo.

—ahora pensándolo mejor… ¿el infierno puede ser divertido si estas con el demonio correcto?

¡Oh my god! casi puedo sentir a mi Sebastián diciendo _"exacto"_ ¿por que no eres real?

—Mierda. —mire el reloj y ya se me estaba pasando la hora, me puso mis sandalias y salí corriendo de mi casa.

Después de preguntar a algunas personas por fin llegue a mi destino y…

—¡Edward es ricooooooo! —grite alto. —esta podrido en dinero ¡wow! No lo puedo creer.

Tratando de calmarme respirando varias veces hondo toque el timbre a lo que me abrieron el enorme portón de rejas de su familia ¿tendrá un Sebastián? Si lo tiene yo muero feliz y virgen hay si que no me importa. En fin, volviendo a la realidad, me quede fascinada por el enorme jardín que tenía y bien cuidado, al llegar a la puerta principal me recibió un viejito ¡Nooooo! Tenía que ser bueno para ser verdad que realidad de puta madre.

—Buenas tardes señorita, soy Sebastián el mayordomo de la casa Cullen, por favor sígame que el señorito la esta esperando en su habitación para estudiar.

Me quede de piedra, casi me da algo ¡por que, por que tiene que se asi! Ya estoy que me doy dos disparos para volver a la realidad.

Seguí al señor por las grandes escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación donde el toco primero y luego me anuncio.

—Hola Bella, entra y siéntate en una de las illas de la mesa de estudio, —me recibió Edward vestido en su modo nerd como siempre, luego se giro para mirar a "Sebastián" —gracias, ya puedes retirarte Sebastián, nos vemos mañana.

—como usted guste señorito.

—dime… ese era Sebastián.., en verdad se llama así.. —pregunte un poco nerviosa, el solo me miraba confundido.

—¿no se llaman así todos los mayordomos? —dijo simplemente restándole importancia.

Casi me caigo de la silla, bueno Bella tienes que reponerte a pesare de que tu primer amor Sebastián ya esta a un paso al otro mundo todavía te queda Edward así que valor para lo que viniste hacer.

—venga, vamos a estudiar. —dijo sentándose a mi lado.

Pasamos las dos horas siguientes estudiando como locos, el sabia bastante y eso me alegraba mucho, era verdad que algunas formulas se me eran difícil de recordar así que hay no peco para nada, al rato bajamos para cenar y debo decir que la comida estaba esplendida y mas cuando el me dijo que su propia madre era la que había cocinado, que solo venían tres veces a la semana los del servicio a limpiar la casa y Sebastián estaba solo ese día para recibirme ya que su hora de irse es a la cinco de la tarde hasta que llegue el nuevo mayordomo. Al terminar la cena nos retiramos nuevamente a su cuarto volviéndose a sentar a mi lado.

Viéndolo un poco de cerca es muy hermoso, si se quitara esos lentes y esa ropa tan fea que usa... mi imaginación empezó a volar más de lo imaginado.

su cuerpo desnudo de solo imaginármelo hacia que mi corazón latiera muy rápido casi que podía sentir que se saldría de mi cuerpo. En una mirada rápida hasta su pelvis y... esperen yo no se como es su... bueno su cosita y yo...

—ahahahaha

—¿Bella? ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Edward mirándome como si estuviera loca.

—jejej si claro mejor vamos a estudiar.

 **POV Edward.**

No entendía por que me ponía tan nervioso esta chica rara, ¿será bipolar? Una veces que la miro esta sonriendo, luego otras esta riendo sola mirando a la nada, de repente me mira fijamente y empiezo a sudar ya no se como tratarla en verdad. Es muy difícil catalogarla como una chica con quien saldría o mejor dicho que seria mi primera novia oficial. Es muy hermosa y cuando esta concentrada en su tarea cambia su expresión a una seria y serena que me deja sin aliento pero su otra personalidad me aterra hasta los huesos.

—discúlpame un momento iré a buscar jugo de naranja. —le dije.

—esta bien, —su expresión cambio de repente a una malévola. Me dio escalofríos y salí rápido de la habitación.

Al bajar busque en la nevera la jarra de jugo y los vasos, algunas galletas para subir. En media hora se tendría que ir, ya faltaba poco para las diez de la noche y tendría que llevarla a su casa.

Cuando abrí la puerta casi se me cae la bandeja con las cosas, estaba más que sorprendido, nervioso y algo asustado más de lo que ya lo estaba. Isabella estaba parada encima de mi cama luciendo un increíble diseño de ropa interior azul rey que me quitaba el aliento.

—¿te gusta lo que ves querido? —me guiño un ojo.

—eh.. yo….

—¿Qué pasa te comió la lengua el gato? —su rio entre dientes.

—yoo…

—o quizás te guste otro color, dime ¿rojo?, o quizás ¿verde? También tengo negro y blanco virginal amore mio. —estaba vez me lanzo un beso mientras se bajaba de la cama y en eso fue que note que había mas ropa interior de ella esparcida por toda mi cama y el suelo.

¡Dios! Esta chica si que estaba loca y de paso me quería matar de un ataque nervioso, mi Edward Jr. Estaba empezando a inflarse a mirarle tan buen cuerpo definido que tenia, en verdad que era una maravilla de mujer.

Deje la bandeja en una de las mesas sin quitar mi vista de ella.

—por favor toca donde quieras….

Su voz era distinta que hacia que mi erección solo aumentara, ella llevo una de mis manos extendiéndola hasta posarse sobre el delicado y suave encaje, apreté un poco y ella solo soltó un gemido, mi sonrojo era mas que notable cuando vi nuestro reflejo en el desde atrás de Bella.

Ya no aguantaba más y cuando fui para abalanzarme sobre ella mis pies se enredaron uno de los sostenes haciéndome caer bruscamente golpeándome con la cama.

—¡EDWARD! —solo escuchaba el grito de Bella en la habitación. —No otra vez… ¿por que Dios? ¿Por qué?

 **Continuara…**

 **N/a: siento mucho el retraso ladys pero por algunos asuntos me había ausentado (exámenes) espero les halla gustado el capitulo y no se olviden de dejar Reviews que son la fuerza que me motiva a seguir escribiendo otro capitulo mas. Saludos y besos.**

 ***Yaoi:** también conocido como Boys' Love o BL es un término popular japonés que denota la representación artística, erótica o romántica de relaciones de amor homosexual entre dos varones. Este género solo se aplica a los animes, los mangas o ficción, con historias creadas y orientadas generalmente para el público femenino.

 ***Kurotsuji:** es un manga escrito e ilustrado por Yana Toboso.


	4. Chapter 3 el destino ¿nos quiere junt

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente MÍA. Dile NO al plagio.**

 **La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

 **Esta historia está protegida por Safe Creative por elCódigo: 1404230641139**

 **Fecha 21—jul—2015 20:57 UTC**

 **Licencia: All rights reserved**

 **Todo empieza con una proposición indecente**

 **Capitulo 3 el destino ¿nos quiere juntos o no? parte I**

" _ **El destino es el que baraja las cartas. Pero nosotros somos los que jugamos"**_

 _ **William Shakespeare.**_

 _ **.**_

No podía creer que por segunda vez Edward volviera a quedar inconsciente y todo por mi ropa interior "nota mental no dejar ropa esparcida por el suelo" tengo que evitar futuros accidentes nuevamente, después de llamar al doctor para que lo revisara me dispuse a caminar por toda la gran "casa" observando cada rincón de ella, la piscina con toboganes era alucinante ya que parecía estar en un parque acuático, tantas piscinas y hasta puestos de comida y mas. Todo parecía un sueño cada vez que habría una puerta nueva. Después de caminar tanto llegue a la cocina y tome algo de la nevera para beber, estaba agotada y quería irme a mi casa después de que me dijeran si él estaría bien, no quiero que me quede loco después del golpe aunque si se le enciende el interruptor pervertido por mi mas que bien.

—Doctor ¿esta bien Edward? —pregunte entrando en el cuarto.

—no tiene por que preocuparse su novio solo esta descansando, imagino que después del golpe al quedar inconsciente solo quedo en estado de sueño por lo visto. Pero si le duele la cabeza aquí le dejo estas pastillas para el dolor. Hasta luego—dijo amablemente mientras se iba.

—gracias…—pero el ya se había ido dejándonos solos y un Edward durmiendo.

Viéndolo descansar tan plácidamente hacia que mi corazón latiera a cada segundo tan rápido que se me saldría del pecho. Sus labios se entreabrieron y trague grueso. Nadie sabrá si lo beso mientras duerme ¿no? solo estamos nosotros dos. Me acerque un poco mas inclinándome hasta estar a la altura de su rostro, estaba algo sonrojado y mas cuando su aliento a menta toco mis fosas nasales sentí que moría de vergüenza así que sin pensarlo mucho lo bese pero al momento que me iba a separar para romper el beso Edward me agarro haciendo que quedara recostada encima de él mientras profundizaba el beso metiendo su lengua en mi cabida, debía parecer un tomate de lo roja que debía estar ¿esta durmiendo o despierto? No lo sabia solo que el besaba como los dioses y como yo era nueva en esto del beso francés probé con meter también la lengua en su cavidad bucal empezando una danza con ellas, me separe de golpe al escuchar la bocina de un auto pero Edward aun me tenia abrazada y trate de despegarme cayendo en el suelo.

Apague las luces del cuarto mientras recogía mi bolso y mis libros coloque las pastillas en su escritorio con una nota mía, el auto me esperaba para llevarme a mi casa, quien diría que un carro de millonarios me llevaría a mi casa, solo espero que Edward duerma bien esta noche. Antes de irme le deje un regalito debajo de las sabanas para que me recordara.

—Nos vemos pronto querido—susurre riéndome.

En mi casa todo estaba en silencio, lo que aseguraba que estaba sola en casa hasta mañana. Tenia que arreglar la ropa que usaría al otro día, ser bella tiene su protocolo y más si quiero que Edward me mire con ganas de follar conmigo como yo lo deseo.

Me acosté en la cama mientras encendía la Tv.

—empieza Hot by Max Prime…

La tv estaba en propaganda y les juro que yo no puse ese canal de adulto bueno aunque la hora tampoco es para quejarse son las doce de la noche así que no hay problema con ver algo de pornografía educativa para aprender. Si lo se, no soy una santa pero tampoco soy un diablillo o eso creo.

—se usa música erótica para dormir relaja el cuerpo y hace que los impulsos sexuales despierten…

No podía parar de escuchar a la mujer de la tv en una convención extasys Sex-shop, las imágenes eran increíbles nunca había visto nada parecido ni siquiera sabia que hay se podía adquirir productos para la comodidad del dormitorio a la hora del placer, los vibradores podían variar de tamaños o sea que los penes también varían ¿no? esto me estaba emocionando tanto y Alice nunca me había dicho de esto, tendré que volver hacer mis investigaciones al estilo Sherlock Holmes.

Busque mi chaqueta de cuero mientras tomaba las llaves de la casa antes de salir.

Lo mas difícil fue saltar la enorme cerca, estos ricos de hoy en día tienden hacer esto muy alto, después de correr y tirar alitas de pollo para evitar al perro de Satanás y correr por mi vida como alma que lleva el diablo, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente después de mi maratón.

Ahora la cuestión es ¿Cómo subiré hasta su Balcón?

Pero que tonta usara la enramada de madera para subir solo espero que no se rompa por mi peso… ¡esperen! Me he llamado gorda yo misma ¡no! yo no estoy gorda, si se rompe no es culpa mía si no del que lo hizo tan frágil.

Sube con algo de dificulta pero al fin lo logre después de pelear una dura batalla con mi gancho de pelo para abrir la ventana. Entre sigilosamente o al menos eso creo después de tropezar y tirar los libros y los portarretratos del escritorio al entrar. Me acerque a su cama y lo mire fijamente mientras dormía, no podía creer que me escabullera por su ventana hasta llegar a su cuarto mientras dormía, no se si estará bien hacer esto, un pequeño nerviosismo se quiere apoderar de mi ¡no! basta Bella tu puedes, me subí en la cama encima de el, solo se quejo un poco y espero que no fuera por que estoy gorda o lo mato.

Saque de mi chaqueta el MP4 con los audífonos y se los coloque para encenderlo mientras me iba por donde vine.

—Listo, misión cumplida— me dije a mi misma.

Solo espero que a Edward le guste escuchar música erótica mientras duerme ya que decían en la televisión que eso relaja el estrés y después de tantos golpes y desmayo que mejor que eso para recompensarlo después de sufrir tanto por mi culpa.

¡En tu cara Alice! Hice algo bueno por Edward para que durmiera relax esta noche.

 **Pov Edward**

¡Dios mío! He tenido sueños eróticos toda la noche y lo peor es que no he podido despertar en ninguna ocasión ¡que horror! Isabella era la protagonista de mis sueños húmedos o más bien de mis pesadillas ya que me estaba haciendo varias cosas que no debería, me tortura hasta en sueños. Me siento en mi cama y siento algo húmedo, quito la colcha y veo que he acabado en mis pantalones y aun así sigue mi erección pulsante entre la tela del bóxer.

Todavía puedo escuchar los gemidos y las olas del mar jadeantes… esperen ¿me estoy volviendo loco? Es como si todavía escuchara eso mil veces y…

—pero que mierda…

Me quiete los audífonos de mis oídos que estaban pegados con cinta adhesiva a mis orejas, me sonroje mucho al ver que en mi camisa debajo tenia unas bragas color rojo y azul, no quería pensar que Isabella allá hecho esto aunque se que fue así por que quien mas lo haría ¿Sebastián? Que mal chiste vale, solo de pensarlo me dan escalofríos.

¿Por qué tomarse este tipo de molestia conmigo? Sigo si entender a esa mujer tan extraña que a veces me vuelve loco y trata de que tenga un tumor cerebral algún día si me sigo golpeando cada vez que estamos cerca en una situación comprometedora.

A veces no se que pensar, Jasper dice que Isabella es algo impulsiva y que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay nadie quien la saque de ello, Alice dice que tenga paciencia con ella a pesar de toda la vergüenza que me haga pasar ella siempre estará hay para mi, Emmett que la tenga y no la deje ir nunca y que importa si me quiere follar en plena facultad, Rosalie que tenga huevos y la haga mi novia, pero… siempre hay un pero en todo y eso es mi familia que a pesar que son los mas dulces y amorosos padres ellos creen que debería casarme con Tanya Denalli ya que su papa es dueño de un banco prestigioso y el dinero se casa con dinero aunque yo no piense igual.

Me levante al fin de la cama para ver todo el desastre en mi habitación ¿unos caballos locos irrumpieron aquí? Por que esta hecho un asco mi habitación, hasta tinta esparcida por el suelo. En la mesa de estudio vi una nota.

" _espero te mejores y no te duela tanto la cabeza, El doctor te recomendó unas pastillas para el dolor. PD: espero te guste mi ropa interior para que me recuerdes cada noche en tus sueños baby. Isabella Swan."_

Esta chica es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa inimaginable sin tener que yo se lo proponga, mejor dejo de pensar en lo sexy que se veía ayer en lencería… ahora mismo necesito una ducha de agua súper helada para bajar el animo de mi polla.

Necesitare toda la ayuda posible si tengo otro encuentro con Swan.

¡Animo Edward!

Unos vaqueros ajustados con una blusa de tirantes y mi chaqueta de cuero mientras tomaba mi bolso para guarda mis libros de estudio, hoy tenia que entregar tres ensayos y un trabajo sobre el cáncer de mama. Estaba mas que lista para ver a mi hermoso dios griego aunque todavía no hallamos llegado a la etapa "ERO" se que muy pronto lo conseguiré o me dejo de llamar Isabella Swan.

Mi hermana salió de su cuarto ya vestida con su uniforme para ir al colegio.

—Isa, no te olvides que te toca hoy hacer la cena, no me vayas a dejar sin cenar como el otro día boba. —me dije sacándome la lengua.

—eso es una calumnia. —le dije.

—sabes que es verdad, y es mejor que lo hagas ya que vienen dos amigas a dormir, no quiero que piensen que tengo una hermana rara como tu. —se fue riendo cerrando la puerta en todas mis narices. —Te quiero.

Su grito fue lo ultimo que escuche, a veces me enfurece mucho pero otras veces la amo demasiado.

Tome un poco de jugo de naranja y dos tostadas con mantequilla antes de irme, se me hacia algo tarde y no podía darme ese lujo con tanta tarea que debía entregar hoy y sin olvidar el examen de semiología y el debate con la profesora de bioquímica.

Hice nota mental por si algo se me olvida y salí a tomar el autobús. Al llegar a la facutad me encontré como siempre a Alice besándose con Jasper antes de despedirse.

—buenos días Alice, veo que tan temprano y ya piensas en cochinadas. —la mire con picardía mientras ella se sonrojaba.

—eso no es verdad, y buenos días para ti también Bella, mejor apúrate que se te hará tarde yo aun tengo una hora mas antes que llegue Rose. —Me dijo viendo su reloj, — y por una vez en tu vida puedes dejar de pensar en eso ¿crees poder hacerlo?

—no…

—no se que hare contigo bella. —me dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Me reí, ella era muy graciosa a veces, que puedo decir yo soy así de incorregible.

—ya me tengo que ir, las veo en la cafetería en el almuerzo para que me den consejos "ERO"

—¿Qué? ¡No! yo no quiero decirte nada es mejor que no preguntes Bella. —chillo roja.

Me hice la desentendida como si jamás la hubiera escuchado.

Todos en los pasillos me miraban caminar y solo escuchaba los murmullos de lo buena que estaba y otras cosas mas obscenas que preferí ignorar. Al llegar al salón de clases abrí la puerta y casi nadie había llegado.

—no puedo creerlo es verdad lo que me dices-dijo Deysi casi en un chillido mientras leía una revista con Lizzie.

Solo estaban ellas y mas alenté un grupo de cinco hombres viendo en una tablet lo que creía era pornografía ¡injusticia! Yo quiero ver también.

—o sea que si no uso bragas ¿me sentiré mas sexy? O al menos eso dice en Cosmopolitan —volvió hablar Deysi.

—yo no creo atreverme pero mi prima Jessica lo hizo una vez y esta mas que contenta con su nuevo novio. No es algo que yo haría pero hay ciertas personas que no tienen problema con ello. —dijo Lizzie.

Ellas seguían halando pero en lo único que podía pensar era si me ponía bragas o no mañana.

 **Continuara…**

 **N/a: gracias por haberme leído chicas, ya van 40 reviews y eso me hace muy feliz, me encanta que comenten y me inspiren con sus comentarios. Saludos y besos.**


	5. Chapter 4 el destino ¿nos quiere junt

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente MÍA. Dile NO al plagio.**

 **La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

 **Esta historia está protegida por Safe Creative por elCódigo: 1404230641139**

 **Fecha 22—jul—2015 17:57 UTC**

 **Licencia: All rights reserved**

 **Todo empieza con una proposición indecente**

 **Capitulo 4 el destino ¿nos quiere juntos o no? parte II**

 **.**

" _Dama es aquella que NO le interesa tener muchos hombres a sus pies sino UNO a su ALTURA"_

 _Carolina Herrera_

 **.**

El resto de día marchaba en viento en popa, no podía estar mas feliz, mis notas eran excelentes y mis trabajos fueron todos entregados ahora a esperar las notas finales.

Mi celular sonó.

" _ **Bella ¿Dónde estas? Recuerda que íbamos almorzar juntas. Alice"**_

" _ **en diez minutos llego. Bella"**_

Se me había olvidado que tenía que almorzar ¿Dónde tendré la cabeza? Ah si, en la operación "B" que espero que marche bien. Estoy súper contenta, estoy segura que Edward por fin querrá hacer cochinadas. Tome mis cosas de mi asiento antes de salir del salón y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. Una fuerte pared me hizo caer en el suelo tirando mis libros en el acto.

—lo siento…—esa voz tan sublime hizo que me olvidara del dolor de trasero que tenia.

Alce mi cabeza para que mis ojos su fundieran con el esmeralda. Lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

—la próxima vez ten mas cuidado. —Le dije fingiendo molestia.

—lo siento Swan no era mi intención, déjame ayudarte.

Me tendió su mano que tome con gusto, lo jale atrayéndolo hasta el piso para poder besarnos una vez más. Nuestras bocas se fundieron en un sonoro beso en donde nuestras lenguas danzaban una con la otra, abrí mis ojos para verlo a él con cara de asombro, nuestras miradas estaban fijas y el beso continuaba. No había nadie en el corredor pero eso no quiere decir que alguien nos descubriera pronto, algo que lo hace más excitante. Nos separamos por la falta de aire y yo lo mire con una sonrisa en mi rostro antes de levantarme e irme dejando a un Edward expectante.

Me toque mis labios y una sonrisa se formo instantáneamente, estaba mega feliz, no pensé que me arriesgaría a tanto, tampoco pensé que lo tomaría así en el momento perfecto para besarlo como dios manda. Fue maravilloso y quiero mas, eso es seguro.

Salí de la facultad mientras caminaba por el campus las miradas no quedaban atrás, James me estaba mirando como lobo a su presa. Un asco se apodero de mi que hasta quería vomitar, es cierto que es guapo pero algo me hacia sentirlo repulso sin hablar del grupito quien lo acompaña.

Tenía la intención de acercarse pero en eso Jasper apareció agarrándome por la cintura en modo protector.

—tranquila, esos no se te acercaran. —me dijo. —Alice me mando a buscarte por que te tardaste mucho.

—esa enana, si yo puedo cuidarme sola. —refunfuñe.

—déjame que discrepe, recuerda la vez esa que casi te llevan esos ladrones el año pasado. —me miro divertido. —o la vez que un extraño te quería vender droga creyendo que eran dulces.

—si, si, ya no hables mas.

—si ya no hay mas que discutir, vámonos ya.

Odio cuando me recuerdan lo ingenua que soy, pero nadie sabe que estoy tomando clases de karate y que recién me he metido en un curso para tener licencia de portar armas. Suena algo loco pero en esta vida una chica y mas viviendo con una menor tiene que cuidarse, una vez nos robaron en nuestra antigua casa hace mas de dos años y por suerte ninguna de las dos estaba y nuestros padres compraron otra nueva con mas seguridad.

Llegamos a la cafetería donde todos estaban reunidos en una mesa y Edward estaba sentado como siempre riéndose de algún chiste que había contado Emmett pero al verme se sonrojo y trato de ponerse serio. La hora de la comida transcurrió de lo as normal, y Alice se excuso saliendo con Jasper diciendo que iban a la biblioteca, pero si yo no mal recuerdo ellos nunca van a leer.

Saque mi libreta.

 **13:30 Alice sale sospechosa con Jasper a la "biblioteca.**

Me excuse con todos en que tenia que entregar mi ultimo informe cosa que no era del todo mentira solo que era para mañana ya que no vino el profesor, al salir visualice a Alice tomada del brazo de Jasper muy acaramelada en dirección a la piscina.

 **13:50 La sospechosa entre en el área de la piscina en dirección a las duchas de las mujeres.**

Entra con los pantalones a medio abrochar mientras el sospechoso número dos la tienen abrazada de la cintura con su otra mano debajo de la blusa mientras se besan salvajemente.

 **14:02 los sospechosos entraron en un cubículo.**

Las ropas estaban esparcidas en el suelo quedando los dos en cueros.

Me acerque con mucho sigilo para poder entrar al cubico al lado de ellos mientras estaban distraído por sus besos y el ruido del agua correr, el vapor tapaba la visualización _¡maldición! No veo._ Trate de meter mi cabeza debajo de la abertura a la medida de los pies para asomarme y… ¡santa madre! Jasper lo tiene grande. Deje de mirar y decidí que por mi seguridad y lo poco sano que tenia de mente no miraría solo escucharía esta vez. Mire mi reloj.

 **14:20 los sospechosos están en pleno acto de apareamiento.**

El sospechoso metía mano por todo el cuerpo de la sospechosa. Ella no paraba de quejarse diciendo "no, hay no metas tus manos".

—Jasper… estoy…

—lo se amor… yo estoy igual o pero que tu… me duele muchísimo…

¿Qué les duele? Si se sienten tan mal por que no irse ya.

 **14:30 los sospechosos tienen dolor pero siguen en su cato.**

—lo siento en mi interior amor, es tan grande y grueso, te amo… ahaa…

En eso te doy la razón amiga, upss… vaya que si es grande, pero… ¿Qué esta en su interior? Ah ya, es como los monos que el pene se introduce en la vagina pero que tonta soy así es como nos reproducimos ¡gracias Discovery channel!

Los jadeos eran algo intensos y si no era por que estaba a unos pasos de ellos agachada nos los escucharía por la ducha, los gemidos y gritos de Alice eran horrible como si la torturaban pero ella pedía más.

—Estoy por acabar dentro de ti… ahah…—Gruño Jasper.

 **14:40 los sospechosos terminaron su apareamiento, se disponen solo a ducharse.**

Me quedaría hasta que se fueran por mi seguridad, no quiero recibir más de un golpe.

 **14:52 los sospechosos salen de la escena del crimen.**

—¡caso cerrado! —exclame en voz baja.

Al menos ya se a donde va Alice cuando terminamos de comer casi todos los días. Es pilluela hace este tipo de cochinadas y ni siquiera me puede decir cosas simples, yo no lo he hecho y no me importaría hablar un poco mas de mi vida sexual ¡que cobarde eres Alice! Si tu me puedes decir mas cosas que lo que busco en interne.

Espero unos 20 minutos antes de poder salir y en todo ese tiempo estuve jugando Candy Crush para entretener iba en el nivel 120 y no había logrado subir de nivel en tres días aun. Guarde mi celular y me levante pero lo malo de estar tanto tiempo en cuclillas es que después el dolor en la piernas y cintura iba a ser insoportable, me sostuve como pude, me dolía mucho el cuerpo y lo peor es que no era por sexo.

Mire a todos lados y no había moros en la costa, tenia que ir a mi siguiente clase lo mas rápido posible. Subí las escaleras y no fue grato, tuve más de media hora inclinada que creo que rebaje un kilo.

Estaba algo cansada y al entrar al salón estaba vacio con una nota en la puerta que decía que el profesor estaba enfermo hasta nuevo aviso _¡Genial, simplemente genial!_ Entre y me senté en el escritorio mientras suspiraba, ya era hora de irme y debía pasar por la biblioteca a buscar un libro pero será mejor mañana.

 **POV Edward**

Bella estuvo actuando muy rara todo el día, después de besarme de esa manera me dejo absorto que ni los ojos pude cerrar ene se intente y lo que no entendí era por que yo correspondía su beso como un buen amante, su sabor era tan duce y solo podía imaginar que seria aun mas dulce su néctar _¡Edward cálmate no se que estas pensando!_ Mis pensamientos están por colapsar ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? Muy simple ¡SEXO! Y ella se encargo en dejármelo saber el día en que nos conocimos.

Tenia que ir a entregar un trabajo que le debía a mi profesor ya que ese día no había podido venir por gripe. Subí las escaleras y al entrar al salón me encontré con mi peor pesadilla Isabella Swan que al verme sus ojos se iluminaron tirándome del brazo para que me sentara en el escritorio mas bien quedara recostado en el. Se subió en horcajadas encima de mi ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? ¿Follarla? Es lo mas obvio pero por algo no podía hacerlo y no es que mi cuerpo la rechace, estaba nervioso ella podía ser peligrosa para mi salud mental.

—¿quieres ser mío? —dijo simplemente con una sonrisa.

No sabia que responder ante su pregunta ¿ser suyo? Dios nunca una mujer me había propuesto algo así, ciertamente nunca he tenido novia solo "amigas" si es que se les puede poner ese termino. Me gusta el sexo salvaje pero con ella siento que debo ser más… ¿romántico? Nad¡ yo no soy así, quizás la respuesta es ser mas delicado, ella mas pequeña que yo, su piel es tan suave y delicada. Quería que fuera mía, enterrarme en su interior y poseerla como si no hubiera un mañana.

¡Por dios! Acabo de admitid que deseo a Swan, la loca de mis sueños y casi me da una contusión en el cerebro.

Ella me toco el pecho y fue la gota que colmo el bazo, bajo su blusa tocando un sostén de encaje, quería saber de que color seria esta vez ¿azul? ¿Lila? O quizás un verde esmeralda.

—Yo no quiero ser tuyo…—vi desilusión en su mirar. —yo deseo que tu seas mía mas bien.

El asombro en su mirara me hizo sonreír arrogante, ella pensaba que yo era alguien tímido, eso era antes cuando la conocí pero ahora ella iba a conocer a un verdadero hombre como era mi verdadera personalidad. No se en verdad que me paso con esta chica, creo que mas bien fue su proposición tan indecente que me agarro fuera de base en ese momento y sus contante acosos.

—Isabella Marie Swan ¿Qué carajos estas haciendo? —chillo Alice al entrar con todos nuestros amigos. —deja de acosar al pobre Edward, y ahora resulta que lo estas por violar al pobre.

—Epale Brother por fin estas en tercera base, aprovecha. —se carcajeo Emmett que recibió un golpe en la nuca por Rosalie.

—cállate Emmett—Gruño Rosalie. —estábamos buscándolos y como Bella no apareció en la entrada de la facultad nos preocupamos, ya pensábamos que otro loco te había engañado para que te fueras con el Bella.

—ya dejen de hablar y vámonos que se nos hace mas tarde. —dijo Jasper.

—vamos a cenar pizza y hamburguesas chicos ¿Qué dicen? —grito Emmett.

Bella se acomodo la ropa y nos fuimos, suspire aliviado por la intromisión pero creo que Bella estaba muy enojada, bueno en otra ocasión terminaremos lo que empezamos aquí y agradezco a dios por no volver a la enfermería.

 **Continuara…**

 **N/A: Gracias por todos los comentarios Ladys y si quieren otro cap mejor que dejen REVIEWS o se va el muso que me da por escribir. Se les quiere mis lectores.**


	6. Chapter 5 ¿lo incorrecto a veces es lo

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente MÍA. Dile NO al plagio.**

 **La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

 **Esta historia está protegida por Safe Creative por elCódigo: 1404230645893**

 **Fecha 27—jul—2015 17:15 UTC**

 **Licencia: All rights reserved**

 **Todo empieza con una proposición indecente**

 **Capitulo 5 ¿lo incorrecto a veces es lo correcto?**

 **.**

" _Si permaneces esperando el momento ideal, NUNCA SALDRAS DE DONDE ESTAS; es preciso un poco de LOCURA para dar el PROXIMO PASO"_

 _Paulo Coelho_

 **.**

No entendía que estaba pasando hace unos días Edward evitaba un cruzamiento de miradas y ahora no dejaba de verme fijamente a mi, hubiera pensado que todo era mi imaginación si no fuera por que Emmett bromeo sobre que si seguía mirándome así me degastaría toda. Su comportamiento era algo sorprendente ¿será que su pervertido interior despertó? Si es así las cosas están yendo por buen camino para hacer cochinadas.

Habían pasado varios días desde que me arruinaron mi momento de gloria, y eso que ya tenía a Edward donde lo quería, debajo de mí. No me importaría que el tomara el mando pero se veía poco dispuesto a continuar y después de llegar a mi casa ese día con la compañía de Alice recibí una buena regañada como dios manda, bueno quizás exagere un poco en casi violarlo en el salón ya que deberíamos hacerlo en la comodidad de un hotel _¡oh, yeah!_ Definitivamente hay tendrá que ser, por que mi casa no es un buen lugar y su casa… bueno… es muy grande para hacer ese tipo de cosas _¡bravo Bella que excusa tan buena!_ Todo se decidirá mas adelante si llegamos a un jonrón en el próximo ciclo que estemos solos.

Al abrir mi casillero, del cayeron al suelo un montón de cartas de amor, las recogí y metí en mi morral como es costumbre, no podía tirarlas a la basura sin leerlas eso seria descortés de mi parte. Nadie me interesa en estos momento mas que Edward y su cuerpo tan candente que tiene, si tan solo se quitara es ropa que lleva y… _¡muero, Edward sin camisa es para morirse y volver a nacer!_ Y el ciclo se repite.

Iba caminando por el campus, había más gente de lo normal ya que hoy solo eran actividades culturales.

—buenos días, ven al parque acuático es un viaje sublime en el mar, puedes disfrutar de muchas cosas y no olvides llevar a tu pareja. —dijo una chica tendiendo un panfleto. —compra las entradas y te llevas dos bellas pulseras.

Me gusto mucho las pulseras con figuritas incrustas de estrellas de mar y delfines. Sin pensarlo compre seis entradas ya que a los chicos también les gutara ir _¡si como no, solo lo haces por que tienes vergüenza de que Edward te rechace si van los dos!_ A veces mi conciencia es una pequeña vocecita que tengo e imagino que muchos también, algunas veces la odio y otras la amo, pero como esta vez tiene razón la desprecio.

Iba rumbo a la cafetería y recordé lo que tenia que hacer antes de encontrarme con ellos.

.

.

—¡Bella! Por aquí—grito Alice alzado su mano.

Me fui acercando a ellos un poco incomoda y tratando de caminar lo mas seguro posible, mi falda de flecos se balanceaba de un lado a otro _¡Mierda, no creo poder seguir con esto!_ Me senté al lado de Rose y quedando en frente de Edward que sonrió de lado _¡que sexy, ya querrá hacer cochinadas!_ Es en lo único que puedo pensar en estos momentos y tal como llego el pensamiento se fue al mirar a Alice y su ceño fruncido _¡oh, oh!_ Alguien esta en problemas.

—¿Dónde estabas? Hace más de veinte minutos tenías que estar aquí. —me reprocho Alice.

Bueno en cierta parte tiene razón, yo soy puntual y que me tarde tanto es algo muy raro en mí.

—me quede hablando con una chica, y miren que tengo para todos. —rebusque en mi bolso que todos miraban con curiosidad. —¡unas entradas para ir al parque acuático! A que es súper ¿no?

—Isabella gracias, no tenias por que molestarte.—hablo Jasper recibiendo su entrada.

—Bellita siempre se acuerda de todos nosotros y más de mi por que me quiere. —chillo Emmett.

—al menos ella si, no como otros. —hablo Rosalie tirando una indirecta muy directa.

—ya te dije que lo siento, tenia que ir a otro lugar. —se defendió Emmett.

—¿Qué mas importante que ir de compras conmigo? —le acuso.

—hay amor no te enojes. —abrazo Emmett a Rosalie.

Todos empezaron a echar broma a Emmett por enfadar a Rose.

Edward estaba viéndome fijamente y en verdad que su mirada me estaba poniendo nervioso y no por el hecho de estar así si no por lo otro ¿ya se daría cuenta? Que vergüenza por que tuve que hacer algo tan impulsivo, yo y mi gran imaginación o mas bien el gran consejo de la revista esa.

Le tendí su boleto a él que me miro alzando una ceja.

—tu entrada, espero que no faltes ese día. —le sonreí.

—no lo hare. —susurro.

El leve contacto de nuestros dedos hizo que me diera una descarga eléctrica alejándome de él.

La hora se paso volando y luego de comer casi cinco trozos de pizza no dejaban de molestar los chicos a excepción de Edward con su típica seriedad. Las chicas ya se iban a sus respectivas casas ya que ellas no tenían clases hoy hasta tarde, no como estos que están aquí que si tenía y hasta las seis.

—no hagas nada raro a Edward ¿entiendes? —me dijo Alice mientras nos despedíamos. —el hecho de que tengan dos clases juntos hoy no quiere decir que lo acosaras.

—hay Alice como crees que yo haría eso.

—no te creo, siento que mientes. —me miro con duda.

—Tranquila Alice, Bella no haría esas cosa en clases ella es muy responsable—me defendió Rose. —si no lo fuera ¿crees que tendría las mejores notas? Dale un voto de confianza por esta vez.

Alice suspiro, ella era como mi hermana mayor, nos criamos prácticamente juntas ya que sus padres y los míos son mejores amigos también. La aprecio mucho y quiero aunque cuando se enoja prefiero estar en china.

—prometes que no harás nada malo, se que ya eres una adulta pero hecha y derecha aun no lo estas. Nos vemos mañana y envíame un mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa.

—lo prometo. —cruce los dedos. —nos vemos mañana en la puerta principal del parque.

—yo les enviare mensaje a los chicos para que sepan y tu pilla encárgate de decirle a Edward. —me animo Rose en un susurro. —te vi cruzando los dedos así que has lo que quieres pero no follaras en la universidad ¿entendido?

—de acuerdo. —me reí. —Adiós.

Edward ya se había ido, las clases empezarían en unos minutos y llegaría tarde si no me apresuraba. Al subir las escalares miraba a todos lados, no podía dejar que nadie me viera así, tenia miedo, a la vez vergüenza y mucha. Todos estaban entrando en el salón y casualidad que la única silla disponible era al lado de mi amorcito, no sabía si era un milagro o una maldición de los cielos.

En profesor entro y comenzó su clase, todos están prestando atención a excepción de mi _¡diablos!_ No podía concentrarme en lo que habla el profesor, al menos había leído varios libros sobre ese tema y si me preguntaba sabia que responderle. Todos estaban en silencio y voltee a mirar a Edward y se veía relajado y tranquilo como siempre, ni una sola vez miro a mi lado.

Edward me paso una rema de hojas que contenía una varias preguntas, luego se lo pase a mi compañero de al lado ¡genial un examen sorpresa! El profesor se sentó en su escritorio mirándonos a todos _¡dios! ¿Será que puede verme?_ Un sonrojo se formo en mi rostro y al termina mi examen un manojo de nervios empezó apoderarse de mi cuerpo, me levante y coloque mi hoja en el escritorio, gire y me devolví por donde había venido para sentarme con mucho cuidado.

Al salir del salón caminaba algo segura pero cuidadosa a la vez ¿Qué es esta sensación? Me sentía algo extraña el no tener bragas hacia sentirme libre pero no era la palabra que estaba buscando en estos momentos.

—¿será que soy tímida? —susurre para mi.

No pensé que llegaría el momento de mi más grande descubrimiento ¿timidez? Una nueva faceta descubierta. Todos me miraban como si estuviera loca y quien no si estas hablando en susurros por los pasillos, camine rápido para llegar lo antes posible a mi siguiente clase sin ser vista en mi mayor timidez.

 _¡Me gusta esa palabra! ¡Timidez!_

Nos volvemos a sentar y casi me resbalo con un poco de agua que estaba en el suelo ¡se me hubiera visto el culo! No puedo creer que tan dependiente somos de una fina capa de tela de encaja en toda nuestra vida, esa fina tela nos hace sentir seguras y sin miedo, al no tenerlas en este momento me hace sentir ¿insegura? ¿Miedo? ¿Timidez? Y vergüenza ajena.

¡Quiero mis bragas! Pero lo más horrible de todo es que están en lo más profundo de mi casillero. La profesora entra y se sienta, tan solo nos da una hojas para empezar el examen y se queda viéndome con una sonrisa _¡diablos, seguro se dio cuenta!_ Aunque posiblemente tal vez no, quien sabe.

Busco la vista a Edward y esta muy atrás ¿Por qué se sentó tan lejos? Ahora no podre mirarlo como dios manda. Enojada me acomodo un poco en la silla, y termino de rellenar lo que me falta en algunas preguntas, el examen no fue tan difícil, bueno si estudiaste no lo será. Me levanto y entrego mi examen con la atenta vista de mi profesora.

 _¡Mierda, tengo miedo!_ Ella me asusta y más con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¿será lesbiana? Huy no, yo no tiro para ese lado, esta bien que sea sexy la profesora ya que no pasa de unos veintisiete años como mucho pero por mas que ella quisiera conmigo yo no pinto en esa historia. Me senté y ella anuncio que la clase había terminado, todavía faltaba media hora para que terminara la clase y aun así nos deja marchar.

—Srta. Swan, si quiere impresionar a un hombre dese prisa y que la vea. —me susurro cuando ya todos se estaban yendo. —me recuerda usted a mi en el colegio. Suerte y hasta otro día.

Sin más salió del salón dejándome atónita.

 _¡Ella lo sabia!_

—¿estas bien? ¿Por qué estas pálida como un fantasma?—hablo Edward exaltándome un poco.

Lo mire un poco nerviosa.

—si, estoy bien. —me reí con nervios.

—¿tienes algo mas que hacer? —pregunto.

—No.

—si no te molesta, me acompañas al salón de proyecciones, se me ha quedado mi cinta de video esta mañana hay. Luego te acompaño a casa. —me tomo de la mano para que saliéramos del salón, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a contestarle.

La facultad estaba casi vacía, el atardecer estaba llagando con una suave brisa que entraba por las ventanas del corredor. Me gustaba la idea de estar sostenida por la mano de Edward era tan intimo este momento, me sonroje un poco pensando las cosas que podríamos hacer el y yo en ese salón que casi siempre estaba a oscuras pero al llegar me decepcione ya que las ventanas estaban abiertas y mas iluminación entraba por las luces encendidas. Él buscaba por las mesas y en el escritorio, al parecer no encontraba lo que estaba buscando.

Sentí que en ese momento las palabras de la profesora llegaron a mi mente como un rayo ¿debía decirle o no? mejor seria mostrarle que explicarle.

—¿Edward? —llame haciendo círculos con mis dedos índices.

—¿si? —miro a mi dirección alzando una ceja.

—pues veras yo…—no podía alzarme la falda, era como si mis manos estuvieran congeladas en ese momento.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué si ya encontraste lo que estas buscando?

Que un rayo me parta en dos ¿Por qué no le dije? _¡Diablos!_ Esto esta empezando a frustrarme en serio, lo tenía como quería y ahora sale mi faceta de timidez a relucir en estos momentos.

—aun no pero… lo encontré. —dijo mientras lo guardaba en su mochila. —ya podemos irnos.

Se acerco abrir la puerta mientras yo lo seguí desde atrás animada de que él no me viera semi-desnuda pero como todo es cosa de los espíritus ERO, todo paso en cámara lenta, el salió al pasillo que estaba vacio y giro para mirarme cuando una ligera brisa entro levantando mi falda.

Un Edward sonrojado y con la boca abierta quedo mirándome sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. Mi rostro debía estar como un tomate, me sentía tan avergonzada en esos momentos que lo único que podía repetirme en mi mente es que me tragara la tierra.

—Bella… tu…

—¡Tonto! —le corte mientras bajaba mi falda lo mas rápido posible.

Lo empuje al momento de salir corriendo, esto jamás lo olvidaría así volviera a reencarnar.

 _¡Edward vio mi coño!_ Pensé al pararme en el gran portón de la facultad a tomar aire, mire al gran edificio donde visualice a Edward mirándome desde la ventana con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro ¡mierda, se ve que le gusto la cosa! Quería llorar y chillar pero no podía ya que en el fondo todo salió como lo había planeado aunque con la diferencia que la imaginación sobrepasa la realidad.

Siento que no podre mirarle a la cara mañana cuando lo vea o quizás si _¡dios, tengo un serio caso de bipolaridad cuando se trata de él!_ Solo espero tener la iluminación divina para pasar por esa prueba.

 **Continuara…**

 **N/A: hola ladys gracias por sus bellos Reviews ya son 59 y me alegro mucho n.n ustedes me dan inspiración con cada comentario eso hace que publique mas rápido.**

 **Le agradezco a todos:**

 **Patymdn**

 **Nadiia16**

 **ADEC**

 **Esmeraldamr**

 **Arlette cullen swan**

 **Lucianamartinez275**

 **Lunabsc**

 **Helenagonzalez26-athos**

 **Tatty**

 **Ilovevampiresangels**

 **danielaMc1**

 **Jade HSos**

 **Liz Belikova**

 **Nelva Robsten**

 **Nikyta**

 **MarielaArgent**

 **Tata XOXO**

 **Fernanda**

 **Travanny**

 **Pris**

 **Blapagu**

 **Caresgar26**

 **Vikkii Cullen**

 **Deisymoon2**

 **Towersita**

 **Supattinsondecullen**

 **Lizairy Cullen**

 **Gincullen**

 **Badu**

 **GensiSalvatore25**

 **Y por supuesto que a todos los Guest y a los lectores anónimos n.n¡**


	7. Chapter 6 Parque Acuático Parte I

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente MÍA. Dile NO al plagio.**

 **La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

 **Esta historia está protegida por Safe Creative por elCódigo: 1404230645893**

 **Fecha 28—jul—2015 22:40 UTC**

 **Licencia: All rights reserved**

 **Todo empieza con una proposición indecente**

 **Capitulo 6 parque acuático parte I**

 **.**

" _Si piensas que la aventura es peligrosa, prueba la rutina. Es mortal."_

 _Paulo Coelho_

—¡ayúdame Mary! —le rogué.

—Te dije que te quedaba bien el azul como los otros tres anteriores—gruño molesta.

—Pero… siento que este me hace ver gorda…—chille.

—¿gorda? Ojala tuviera ese cuerpo tuyo Isabella—dijo entrando a mi habitación y sentándose en la cama. —eres la envidia de muchas chicas, hasta de mujeres casadas cuando sus maridos solo tienen ojos para ti y tu ni pendiente a tu alrededor.

No prestaba atención a lo que estaba diciendo mi hermana solo estaba preocupada, ninguno de los trajes de baños que me probaba se me veía bien.

—¿me estas escuchando Isabella? —grito Mary ganándose mi atención en ese momento.

—¡Edward me va dejar! —lloriqueé quitándome el quinceavo traje de baño.

—ni que fueran novios para que te deje tarada. —se burlo.

—¡tienes razón! Entonces buscare algo más provocativo para que sea mi novio y follemos como conejos. —ya me estaba empezando animar.

—sinceramente creo que esa no es la solución a tu problema con los trajes de baños…

Ella hablaba y hablaba, rebusque en los cajones de mi cómoda haber si encontraba lo que estaba buscando, se que lo guarde en algún lado por si surgía la oportunidad de usarlo en una emergencia y esta era una súper emergencia.

—¡Lo encontré! —grite.

—Isabella… ¿no usaras eso verdad?

—¿Por qué no? se ve lindo no.

Me desnude colocando cada tira en su lugar. Me mire en el espejo y mi cuerpo en verdad lucia de maravilla.

—bueno… creo que este es el indicado. —me reí.

—¡estas loca! No estas para exhibicionismo, quítate esas tiras que no te cubren nada, no puedo creer que le llamen a eso un traje de baño —me regaño Mary toda sonrojada. — a veces pienso si no eres adoptada.

—¿Por qué? Si esta sexy.

—¿sexy? Estas prácticamente desnuda. —exclamo. —quítatelo y ponte algo decente o llamo a papa.

—me arruinas la diversión Mary. —me queje. —si esto fue regalo de mama.

—¡dios! Mi familia no es cuerda. —dijo para si misma Mary. —que pretendía mama regalándote eso.

—ya me lo quito, vale. —dije resignada. —usare entonces este.

Me miro de arriba abajo cuando me lo probé. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—se te ve muy sexy y mejor que el aquel pedazo de tela. Además a los chicos tienes que dejarles que se imaginen lo que observan, en ese momento tú tienes el poder hermana.

—no lo había pensado de esa forma. —le dije.

—hazme caso hermana. —sonrió. —por cierto ¿es nuevo ese traje?

—si, mama me lo envió hace un mes cuando estuvieron en Hawái. —le comente. —upss… se me había olvidado te envió a ti también uno que guarde en tu cómoda.

—no se que hacer contigo Isabella, a parte de exhibicionista eres una olvidadiza. —negó con resignación la cabeza. —se me olvidaba a mi decirte gracias por la cena y las películas que compraste ese día de mi pijamada.

—de nada pequeña, además solo somos tu y yo, es lo menso que puedo hacer por ti cada vez que me preparas tus postres tan deliciosos. —la abrace.

En ese momento sonó el timbre un par de veces.

—es para mi, hoy iré al cine con un grupo de amigos y mi cita.

—¿no estas muy joven para una cita? —pregunte.

—¿no estas muy vieja para seguir siendo virgen? —contraataco.

—¡Touche! —respondí. —Pero no lo seré por mucho tiempo ya lo veras.

Mary salió de mi cuarto y yo como toda buena hermana baje las escaleras con mi albornoz puesto y observe por la ventana como se iba con las manos entrelazadas con un chico no mayor de quince o tal vez dieciséis años como mucho, era muy guapo con su cabello negro, ojos azules y sonreía tan lindo, lo mejor de todo era su altura. Mary se carcajeo de algo que él dijo y desaparecieron en un instante al cruzar la esquina.

—¿Cómo consigue chicos tan guapos? Solo tiene trece años y su cuerpo no se ha desarrollado por completo—me queje casi chillando. —aunque Francis esta lindísimo, Víctor hermoso y aquel Mark era una belleza de chico.

Guarde mis cosas en mi morral, tache en la lista el bloqueador solar y las demás cosas. Busque en mi guardarropa lo que usaría, solo tenia media hora para salir de mi casa. Escogí lo que me pondría, me vestí y salí de mi casa asegurando puertas y ventanas. La parada de autobús no estaba tan lejos y al cruzar la esquina el bus estaba empezando a subir a la gente, pague mi pasaje y me senté al lado de la ventana.

Las calles estaban transitadas por no decir llenas de multitud, los niños en un pequeño parque jugaban mientras sus madres hablaban entre si, el sol brillaba a lo alto de un inmenso cielo azul por donde las nubes blancas traían consigo una leve brisa que sacudía las ramas de los arboles. El autobús paro y yo me baje, tendría que caminar unas cuadras y estaría en la entrada esperando a mis amigos pero para mi sorpresa fue encontrar a Edward allí recostado en la pared con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su bermuda.

—Has llegado antes—le dije.

El me miro de arriba abajo, su expresión era seria hasta que sonrió de lado _¡moja bragas!_ Esa era la palabra que describía su hermosa sonrisa que me estaba derritiendo el polo norte de mi sexo.

—soy puntual, que puedo decir. —se encogió de hombros.

Camino a comprar una bebida en un puesto, a su regreso volvió a su posición actual solo que ahora tenia en una mano su refresco.

¿Qué hago? Ya no se que decirle _¡piensa Bella, piensa!_

—¿nos besamos? —solté rápidamente.

—¿que? —tosió la bebida.

Estaba por repetirle la pregunta, pero ene so llego Emmett corriendo para abrazarme.

—Bellita, que linda estas hoy. —grito emocionado.

—gracias Emmett, ya puedes bajarme—me reí junto a él.

—Entremos que ya abrieron—nos dijo Rosalie.

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron dejando entrar a las personas mientras los empleados ratificaban las entradas. Nos fuimos a los baños a cambiarnos mientras los chicos nos iban a esperar en la mesas para apartar lugar, me mire una ultima vez en el espejo ¡divina! Así me sentía yo. Hoy le mostrare a Edward cuanto lo deseo.

 **POV Edward**

Bella estaba muy hermosa cuando la vi, solo pude sonreír como siempre lo hacia, ya había tomado el control de mis emociones y volvía a ser el mismo de antes, lo único que siempre me deja loco es lo increíble que puede ser Bella para hacerme perder la compostura ¿Cómo se le ocurre no llevar bragas? No es que me queje, jamás había visto un coño completamente depilado y hermoso como el de ella.

Isabella Swan es una chica completamente fuera de serie.

—Hay vienen las chicas—dijo Jasper casi sin voz.

Al momento de voltearme sentí algo blando en mi espalada, Bella había saltado sujetándose a mi como mono.

—¡vamos a comprar un helado Edward! —se rio.

Yo solo asentí y cuando se descolgó de mi, casi pierdo el alma al verla en ese hermoso traje de baño que le quedaba tan bien, ella era una diosa del Olimpo, nadie se le podía comparar en belleza, su cuerpo era divino, tenia cada curva en su lugar y su cintura era tan perfecta que solo me provocaba pasar mi lengua por ella.

—quiero uno de fresa ¿y tu? —pregunto mirándome.

—escoge tu.

No sabia como conocía que amaba el chocolate pero me alegro que allá sido una buena elección por parte de ella. Estaba perdido en el cuerpo de Bella y observe como varios chicos se quedaban embobados cuando paso ella caminando _¡solo yo podía mirarla desgraciados!_ No sabía por que pero mi furia estaba empezando a salir a flote.

Bella estaba comiendo su helado mirando como la gente se lanzaba por el tobogán desde lo alto, fui a un puesto cercano a comprar unos refrescos por que de seguro ella tendría algo de sed, ella estaba hablando con unos tipos muy amigablemente, mis manos empezaron a formar un puño hasta derramar y tirar las bebidas al suelo.

—Bella ¿quieres algo de tomar? —dije lo mas calmado posible.

Ella miro a verme y su rostro se ilumino.

—Edward, tomare lo que quieras.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —pregunte cuando su vista ya no estaba en mi, sentí como si un aura asesina se fuera formando a mi alrededor y los mire seriamente.

—estos chicos me invitaban a un concierto y…

—este…. Ya no se hará… verdad Harold—dijo el chico algo nervioso.

—si… mejor nos vamos. —dijo el otro.

Se marcharon lo más rápido posible que casi se caen a la piscina.

—¿Qué extraño? Se veían algo asustados—comento ella.

—no lo se. —me encogí de hombros.

Nos marchamos a comprar las bebidas y a reunirnos con los demás. Las chicas se fueron a nadar mientras nosotros nos quedábamos para comprar la comida.

—Edward hermano, que miedo me das—dijo Emmett fingiendo escalofríos.

—de que hablas idiota.

—de esa mirada asesina de "aléjate de mi chica o te mato" hasta a mi me asusto. —dijo Jasper.

—Ah eso, —dije restándole importancia.

—esta pendiente por que es muy raro ver a Bella tan tranquila. —me dijo Jasper. —eso es motivo para asustarse en verdad.

—Quizás solo quiere divertirse—hablo Emmett.

—Como se nota que no conoces a Bella, —negó con la cabeza Jasper. —esto es preocupante amigos.

—Tranquilos chicos no creo que vaya hacer nada raro hoy—dije mientras la miraba.

En eso ella me miro y sonrió con malicia _¡o tal vez si!_

 **POV Bella**

Mary es un genio, fingir ser santo atrae la atención de los chicos y mas la de Edward aunque no se si esta funcionando, quizás deba cambiar la estrategia. Alice lanzo la pelota hacia mi la cual regrese a Rose en ese momento. Vi que Edward se dirigía hacia los baños de caballeros, invente una excusa y salí de tras de el.

Se estaba lavando las manos y no se percato de mi presencia. Lo abrace por la espalda tratando de que mis senos hicieran contacto con su espalda desnuda. El reflejo en el espejo era tan pecaminoso que me hubiera gustado tener mi cámara fotográfica en estos momentos, pase mi legua por su cuello sintiendo que su cuerpo se estremecía y cuando estaba a punto de voltearme para besarlo sentí como la puerta del baño se abría, me asuste un poco pero Edward fue mas rápido y nos metimos en un cubilo los dos.

Estábamos cara a cara solo que yo estaba sentada encima de él y el sentado en el váter, nuestros ojos estaban fijos en nuestro rostros, la respiración era pausada y lenta, cuando el silencio por fin nos invadió me sorprendió que Edward iniciara un beso y no cualquier beso, era uno lleno de furor, sentía que mi cuerpo quemaba y quería que solo me besara por toda la eternidad, nuestras lenguas estaban acompasadas la una a la otra en una bella danza erótica.

Mis brazos subieron hasta su cuello y sus manos me acariciaban la cintura de arriba abajo, no se atrevió a ir mas allá por que en ese instante entraron varios chicos hablando en voz alta haciendo que nos separáramos algo agitados, nos miramos para luego reírnos en voz baja, me abrazo fuerte quedando mi cabeza apoyada en su torso bien definido que dejaba poco a la imaginación, me había fijado que varias hijas de puta lo estaban mirando con lujuria. Recordatorio: poner un cartel que diga _¡Edward es propiedad de Isabella Swan!_ Salimos del baño cuando ya estaba vacio, no podíamos darnos el gusto de que nos vieran en algo indecente o al menos eso dijo Edward a mi no me importaba tanto que nos vieran.

 **Continuara…**

 **N/a: Chicas gracias por todos sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz y al hacerme muy feliz mas me hacen que escriba y suba capítulos :D ustedes están reemplazando a mi bello muso *-* nad¡ mi muso para no perder su lugar esta viniendo muy seguido a visitarme jajajaj saludos y besos.**


	8. Chapter 7 Parque Acuático Parte II

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente MÍA. Dile NO al plagio.**

 **La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

 **Esta historia está protegida por Safe Creative por elCódigo: 1404230645893**

 **Fecha 27—Oct—2015 14:40 UTC**

 **Licencia: All rights reserved**

 **Todo empieza con una proposición indecente**

 **Capitulo 7 parque acuático parte II**

Edward tenia una expresión muy diferente en su rostro que me hacia estar inquieta por alguna extraña razón que desconocía hasta yo misma, su expresión era seria pero sentía que detrás de toda esa fachada estaba algo peligroso que me ponía incomoda con tan solo una mirada de él.

Estábamos almorzando todos juntos sin preocupación que hasta se me había olvidado Edward por completo, pero como siempre yo tenia que mirarlo para verlo ahí sonriendo de medio lado, era tan guapo que casi creo morir del infarto por su belleza.

¿Qué te pasa Isabella? ¿Por qué te comportas así? Ni yo misma lo se, solo sentía una incomodidad con su mirada y eso así que lo murara yo con el ceño fruncido y evitara su mirada a toda costa, si lo se, es una aptitud infantil de mi parte considerando que yo no me comporto de esa manera cuando se trata de él. Rose me invito a comer helado y no me iba anegar ante esa rica idea, aunque lo mas extraño fue que Alice y Jasper desaparecieron y nadie parecía darse cuenta o tal vez solo no les interesara.

—¿Bella? —dijo Rose.

—¿Qué paso? —Pregunte.

—en que mundo vives, si te estoy preguntando el sabor del helado.

Mire el cartel con todos los distintos sabores que tenían, era tan difícil decidirse por uno solo ¡que cruel eres Rose! Los quería todos para mi.

—ni lo pienses jovencita. —alzo una ceja y negó con su dedo.

—pero si todavía no he dicho nada. —la mire con cara de perrito degollado.

—te conozco muy bien y eso que no necesite darte a luz para saber como eres y la respuesta es un no. —se cruzo de brazos.

—Pero…—fingí llorar. —no es justo…. Emmett siempre me da tres bolas en mi helado.

—esta bien pero deja de llorar que todo el mundo nos esta bien y no con buena cara hacia a mi precisamente. Esta vez ganas tú.

¡Bingo! Siempre consigo que me compre lo que quiero aunque se haga la dura. Sostenía mi helado con mucho orgullo sentada en la silla, chocolate, fresa y limón con chispas de colores. Estaba sola ya que todos estaban en el agua jugando voleibol con otras personas conocidas de Emmett y Edward, eran tres para tres. En ese momento me acorde que Alice seguía sin dar señales de vida en esta media hora que había trascurrido, le quite importancia y termine de comer mi helado y en eso me di cuenta que tenia las manos pegajosas y sucias.

Me levante para ir al baño a lavarme las mano, busque en mi bolso jabón liquido, nadie se daría cuenta que faltaba yo en este lugar si estaban tan entretenidos en el juego y mas Edward jugando al lado de esa plástica chica que lo miraba como perra en celo ¡la odio! Me gire mirando feo a Edward que en ese instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron y el muy cínico me guiño un ojo, agarre mis cosas y me fui al baño, todo estaba oscuro y la luz no parecía funcionar, al menos la luz del sol era suficiente entrando por unas rendijas en el techo que daban la suficiente claridad para no tropezarse con nada. Abrí la llave del lavabo.

—ahhh… estoy apunto…

—no te contengas amor solo déjate llevar….

¡OH POR DIOS! Esto es lo que estaba esperando en este paseo algo de sexo en infraganti ¿Quién seria la pareja el día de hoy? Menos mal que no fui yo y Edward por que así como estoy yo aquí pudo haber estado otra persona en el mismo lugar escuchándonos a nosotros aunque la idea excita mas a lo que a mi respecta.

—tus paredes me aprietan tanto que casi duele…

¿La pared duele? Nadie dijo que la pared fuera cómoda para follar idiota.

Se que una persona normal se iría por donde llego pero como yo no soy normal mi deber es quedarme en el otro cubículo y escuchar la parte mas interesante de este apogeo que casi llega a su final por lo que se oye.

Me subí en la tapa del váter para mirar al otro lado pero primero una pequeña batalla con mis dos mitades.

— _Debes hacerlo Isabella eres una chica mala_ —dijo mi mini yo interior.

No necesitaba a mi ángel para recapacitar si sabia que de todas formas lo haría.

—siento que muero si no me das mas rápido…. Mas por favor… mas…

—¿así? Te gusta como te lo meto y saco princesa….

Estaba más roja que un tomate por estar escuchando este tipo de cosas y a veces me pregunto ¿para que ver porno en internet si lo puedes ver gratis en vivo y en directo como yo? Y luego recuerdo que no todas las personas tienen la misma suerte que yo.

Al mirar quede petrificada que volví a bajar la cabeza y posarme en una esquina del cubículo, lo que vi no lo podía creer ¡Rose lo sabia! Esa pilla lo sabia desde un principio por eso me distrajo con mi debilidad que es el helado pero el tiro le salió por la culata. Respire profundo un par de veces y volví al ataque…. Me asome una vez mas y los dos se estaban besando con los ojos cerrados, Jasper la tenia agarrada por ambas piernas mientras se movía y Alice estaba recostada en la pared con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Jasper.

—me corrooo… no puedo aguatarlo mas… ahhh…

Ella gemía como una loca que no entendía como nadie había entrado todavía al baño si ella parecía una desquiciada gimiendo.

—hazlo amor… lo haremos al mismo tiempo…

Su cadera se mecía mas rápido hasta que Alice se retorció y Jasper contuvo un gruñido… abrieron los ojos y se miraron unos segundos para liego besarse con desespero, cuando Jasper bajo a Alice algo blanco casi trasparente bajaba por los muslos de ella ya que solo traía el biquini pero de su bolso saco unas toallitas húmedas para limpiarse y ponerse el short playero que había traído. Los dos salieron del cubículo y escuche como la llave del grifo del lavabo se abría y cerraba y yo aun no podía salir del baño hasta dentro de unos buenos veinte minutos como mucho o seria mi perdición si me descubrían.

.

 **POV Edward.**

Isabella estaba siendo mi nueva obsesión y adicción al parecer y le gustara o no ella seria mía para siempre, ella se metió en la boca del lobo solita y la cosa mas divertida será ver como tratara de salir de allí, aunque considerándolo mejor a veces pienso que ella hará una cosa como las demás chicas y hay es donde me equivoco y ella hace todo lo contrario y mas alocado posible para dejarme siempre fuera de base. Con ella no puedo ser el playboy solitario como suelen llamarme Emmet y Jasper, el nombre se debe de que me follo a las chicas que desee sin ser la noticia del día a día de la universidad como los demás chicos populares, prefiero mi privacidad y tranquilidad.

Me gustaba mirar a Isabella por mucho tiempo grabándome sus facciones y gestos y al parecer como que la ponía incomoda y eso me divertía mucho, ella era una chica extraordinariamente loca se podría decir y eso era una de sus tantas personalidades que me encantaban de ella, no solo me sigue por mi dinero al saber que vengo de una familia adinerada. Los chicos me invitaron a jugar Voleibol con unos amigos que teníamos algo de tiempo no veíamos y que mejor para encontrarnos que aquí, me fije que Rosalie se llevaba a Isabella a comprar unos helados y hay fue donde me di cuenta que Alice y Jasper habían desaparecido _¡sexo en el baño!_ Fue lo primero que cruzo por mi mente y negué divertido por el chantaje de Rosalie con el helado para Isabella que dudo que funcione por mucho tiempo.

Jugábamos de tres para tres, estaba pasando algunos pases, era divertido y me sentía mas vivo que nunca, observe como Isabella se levantaba rápidamente toda sucia de helado en sus manos, se dirigía a los baño y no pude evitar una sonrisa ladina al saber que se encontraría allí aunque pensándolo mejor no me gustaría que ella escuchara a Jasper diciendo cosas obscenas mientras se folla a Alice.

Le dije a los chicos que hicieran cambio por que tenia que hacer una llamada a mi familia, Salí buscando a Isabella y no pude alcanzarla cuando entro al baño y no me quedaba de otra que esperar a que saliera, me di la vuelta para escuchar por las rendijas del baño de mujeres y claramente se oía los gemidos leves de Alice y la voz susurrante de Jasper, Isabella a mi parecer no pretendía salir del baño sin saber quienes eran los dueños de tanto alboroto en el baño, solo podía reírme entre dientes por lo divertido de la situación en la que estaban mis amigos.

 _¡Isabella eres una mujer fascinante!_

.

 **POV Bella**

No podía creer que Alice y Jasper llegaran a tanto por sus instintos de apareamiento para hacerlo en un baño en el cual podría haber entrado cualquier persona ¡hasta un psicópata sexual! Solo de imaginármelo me da escalofríos, miraba mi reloj a prueba de agua y ya habían pasado en realidad veinticinco minutos y si alguien me vio entrar dirán que tengo diarrea que horror, me levante del suelo después de estar en cuclillas casi todo ese tiempo meditando como hacer una novela de fantasías sexuales en honor a mis amigos, saque mi libreta y apunte todo lo que había prendido hoy.

 _¡Sexo en el baño una fantasía o una realidad!_ Apuntando para el relato corto en internet que estaba subiendo con los protagonistas Jack y Alicia, en estos momentos estaba siendo todo un éxito mis relatos cortos pero creo que con esta inspiración hare una novela completa.

No podía creer que todo este tiempo el material para mi fuente de inspiración serian mis mejores amigos, me asuste cuando alguien me tomo por los brazos tapándome la boca ¡el psicópata sexual! Trate de forcejar pero era inútil.

—Isabella para… soy yo Edward… auch

Me soltó lentamente cuando lo mire fruncí el ceño y lo golpee en el brazo.

—auch… ¿eso porque?

—por ser un idiota, pensé que eras un psicópata sexual.

—deja de ver tantas películas Bella, sobre todo un psicópata en este parque publico que esta vigilado las 24h. del día. —me respondió un poco sarcástico.

—esta bien, buen punto. —suspire resinada.

No conseguía nada discutiendo con el y su proximidad me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa en esos momentos, alzo su mano para tomar un mechón de mi cabello que tapaba mi ojo derecho, podía sentir su calor emanar de su cuerpo y algo extraño empezaba a sentir.

—¿Qué haces? —trate de decir sin tartamudear.

—me gusta cuando tu cara esta así, no me gusta cuando tu cabello esconde tus hermosos ojos.

Me ruborice y el solo sonrió de lado.

—Vamos a jugar Bella. —me ofreció su mano.

—Yo con esa plástica no juego. —le dije bruscamente.

—¿Por qué no?

—no viste como te estaba mirando. —le dije.

—¿estas celosa? O me dirás que no. —se estaba burlando de mi.

—claro que lo estoy, si tu me perteneces. —solté de una. —te voy a secuestrar para violarte.

—¡QUE! —su expresión no tenia precio alguno.

—ya estas advertido, un día no muy lejano te hare mío Edward y creo que será pronto si seguimos así de cerca. —me reí, conseguiría perder mi virginidad y quedarme con Edward ya lo había decidido. —Tú tienes que desearme solo a mí.

Lleve mis manos algo temblorosas al nudo de mi traje de baño y lo desate dejando expuesto mis senos, las palmeras y arboles cubrían bien la entrada del baño y esperaba que a nadie hasta ahora se le ocurriera venir para esta zona. Edward estaba estático y me miraba como si estuviera loca y en parte el podría tener razón.

—Bella ¿Qué haces? Colócate eso…

—shhh…—lo calle con mi dedo.

Sin mas que el pudiera protestar me lance sobre el para darle un beso y no cualquier beso si no uno mas profundo como el me había enseñado y debo decir que aprendo muy rápido. Nuestras lenguas danzaban de un lado al otro, su sabor era tan adictivo que me hacia desear mas sus labios, el empezó a tocarme mis senos y por un momento casi me aparto pero me relaje sabiendo que solo el podía tocarme a su antojo, un leve gemido salió de nuestras bocas cuando sentimos en ese momento que alguien se acercaba el me tomo y nos escondimos entre unos árboles detrás del baño publico, me arregle de nuevo el traje de baño, mi corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de mi pecho o moriría de un ataque cardiaco ene estos momentos.

—Emmett la encontraste. —Era la voz de Rose.

 _¡Diablos! ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí?_

Casi una hora mas o menos, entre lo de Alice y ahora lo de Edward no digo yo que se preocuparan.

—Ella no esta por aquí, debe estar acosando algún chico diciendo que lo violara. —se carcajeo Emmett.

Eso querido amigo es más que la verdad.

—No digas tonterías Bella no es esa clase de chica. —me defendió Rose.

Edward estaba conteniendo una carcajada mientras me miraba, yo le saque la lengua, en nos minutos cuando se habían marchado nuestros amigos salimos de nuestro escondite. Edward me ayudo a levantarme y me hizo seña de que fuéramos a un puesto de hamburguesas que con gusto asentí varias veces.

—vamos a comer aquí algo, ellos de seguro no habrán venido a este lugar a buscarte aun ya que es algo retirado de donde nos encontrábamos, pide lo que desees yo pago Bella.

Pensé que lo decía en broma pero su expresión era de todo menos de burla, el ordeno una hamburguesa y como veía que yo no me decidía ordeno lo mismo para mi con una ricas malteadas de chocolate. Hablamos un buen rato sin nada que albergara el tema mío principal _¡sexo!_ Para definirlo más precisamente, tenia que actuar de una vez por todas o alguien mas vivo se me llevara a mi Edward.

—Bella… ¿quieres…?

—¡Se mi novio Edward! —Le grite.

—¡Que!

Cada vez que se sorprendía me mataba de la risa.

—Eso tendría que decírtelo yo a ti no al revés. —negó con la cabeza. —pero tu no eres como las demás chicas.

—no me interesa ser como ellas solo te quiero a ti como mi juguete sexual. —fui sincera al hablar., que orgullosa me sentía de mi misma. —¿quieres ser mi novio?

—si Bella, seré tu novio pero recuerda que ya no hay vuelta atrás en este tren. —su expresión cambio a seria en un instante.

—entiendo…

Las palabras quedaron en el aire cuando me beso profundamente haciéndome olvidar de lo que le iba a decir en ese momento.

—Te aclarare algo—la punta de su lengua la paso por mis labios. —¡Tu me perteneces a mi no al revés querida!

Con esa simple confesión casi mojo las bragas, me gusta esta aptitud de Edward que me estaba dejando loca.

—una cosa más. —le dije. —mantengamos nuestra relación en secreto, no quiere a mis amigas acosándome contigo a cada rato o mas bien que te atormenten a ti con sus preguntas.

—estoy de acuerdo por el momento pero después todo el mundo tiene que saber que Isabella Swan es mi novia. —su sonrisa ladina me empezaba a excitar, me ruborice un poco por el rumbo que estaban tomando mis pensamiento morbosos.

Ya el día estaba por acabar y todos nos reunimos en la entrada del parque, Edward había traído su auto o mas bien "Sebastián" se lo había traído desde su "casa" para que no se fuera en autobús como la gente normal.

—Isabella te alcanzo a tu casa. —se ofreció Edward.

—claro.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y después de un repertorio por parte de Alice y Rose sobre no acosar o decirle cosas extrañas a Edward mientras estuviéramos solos para no ahuyentarle ¡si tan solo supieran! Edward no es el típico nerd calladito que todos conocemos, tampoco es tímido, mas bien es un caliente y hot hombre que me hace fantasear con el todo el tiempo desde que le vi su torso desnudo.

El atardecer era tan hermoso con esa gama de colores en el cielo salida de un cuento de hadas, Edward manejaba relajado sin prestarme atención alguna, un suspiro pesado solté _¿Por qué no me ataca? ¿No piensa tener sexo conmigo? ¡Diablos olvide los condones!_ Me Maldecía mentalmente mi incompetencia recordando que de tanta habladuría con mi hermana los olvide en la mesa de noche después de enseñárselos a Mary _¿Qué hago ahora?_ Aunque dicen que al natural se siente mejor pero ahorita no estoy para correr con el riesgo de un embarazo de solo imaginármelo me da algo de miedo, quiero ser madre pero en un futuro donde sea alguien en la vida, cambiando de tema en mi mente las pastillas anticonceptivas no son una opción ya que tenia que haber ido al ginecólogo para que me las recetara ¡jodido mundo! Llore mentalmente mientras miraba a Edward que se veía como un corderito indefenso listo para comerlo.

—Bella relájate—su voz ahuyento el silencio. —iremos a cenar en el centro y luego te llevare a tu casa ya habrá tiempo para profundizar nuestra relación en lo que estas pensando.

Se estaba riendo y yo como idiota solo lo miraba embobada.

—esta bien pero quiero comer pizza con doble queso, tocineta y un refresco grande. —sonreí animada. —que no se te olvide también el postre.

—lo que mi princesa quiera. —estaciono el carro y me dio un beso en la frente.

Ya mañana seria otro día para acosar a mi NOVIO.

 **Continuara…**

 **N/a: disculpen la tardanza chicas pero ando sin internet ahora :/ disculpen tambn los horrores ortográficos después hablare con mi beta para que me corrija todos los capis :D saludos y besos.**


	9. Chapter 8 Bella y los cuentos

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente MÍA. Dile NO al plagio.**

 **La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

 **Esta historia está protegida por Safe Creative por elCódigo: 1404230645893**

 **Fecha 05—Ene—2016 14:40 UTC**

 **Licencia: All rights reserved**

 **Todo empieza con una proposición indecente**

 **Capitulo 8 Bella y los cuentos al revés.**

El día comenzó lluvioso cuando debería ser algo caluroso como supuestamente había pronosticada el sexy chico del tiempo pero no, tenia que estar húmedo y lluvioso que lo único que hacia era mojarme las converse mientras evitaba que los autos me dieran un baño no deseado. Mi cabello afortunadamente era lacio y no tenia problema alguno si se mojaba y quedara con mas volumen de lo normal, lo único bueno era que hoy tenia practicas y eso quería decir que estabas libres por que tocaba al aire libre y el profesor nunca viene cuando llueve. Saque mi libreta de "notas" importantes cuando investigaba a mis amigos en infraganti en algunas ocasiones, esquive las salpicaduras de un auto que paso a toda velocidad casi dejándome empapada si no giraba a la izquierda, suspire con enojo, si llegaba a saber quien era el desagraciado que estaba en el volante no contaría con ver la luz del sol una vez mas.

Mi paragua lo cambia de mano ya que me estaba cansando, no era muy buena teniendo cosas en mis manos, todo me gustaba tenerlo en mi bolso, prefería tener las manos libres por si se me presentaban alguna oportunidad algo pervertida con mi nuevo novio que pretendía violar cuando pudiera o quizás secuestrarlo a algún lugar oscura y hacerle todo tipo de cosas que nadie en su sano juicio haría al menos que fuera Isabella Swan cosa que dudo mucho en las jovencitas de hoy en día. Tenía un vaquero ajustado a mi cuerpo que estaba un poco mojado en el ruedo y una blusa de tiro color rosa pastel y un suéter para cubrirme del frio y una que otra gota de agua, un maquillaje leve e inocente como me caracterizaba a mí o eso creo.

Mi mente solo estaba presente una cosa _¡sexo con Edward! ¡Sexo, sexo, sexo!_ Ya no quería esperar por sentir sus manos tocándome todo el cuerpo aunque pensándolo bien eso me haría parecer una chica desesperada pero… _¡al diablo!_ Uno tiene que ser sincero con uno mismo y si quiero tener relaciones con él ya que lo escogí por que estoy enamorada de él y no me da pena admitirlo que hasta lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos de que lo amo. Estoy tan emocionada que cosas tendré en mis notas para hacerle a Edward hoy, saque de mi bolsillo la pequeña libreta para ver lo que había notado a noche en ella.

 _¡Tomarlo a la fuerza en el salón de clases!_

 _¡Espiarlo mientras se ducha y meterle mano!_ Esta podría ser una buena opción.

 _¡Dejarle las bragas en su bolso!_ Aunque dudo que pueda conseguir meterlas, si no deja su bolso ni al sol ni sombra y la idea de andar sin bragas por hay me esta volviendo animar.

 _¡Secuestrarlo al gimnasio!_ Muy típico que hasta creo que es algo trillado, ni siquiera se por que la anote mejor tacharla de la lista.

Había muy buenas ideas pero lo difícil seria hacerlo en primer lugar y como despistar a nuestros amigos, Alice y Rose quizás me regañen y digan que estoy loca de remate que necesito ayuda especial, si, mala idea comentarles mi plan y por otro lado están los chicos que son mas caídos de la mata así que por ellos no me preocupare en estos momentos, mas bien pensar desde ahorita como llevarme a Edward sin que nadie sospeche de él y de mi.

Ya casi estaba por llegar a la universidad y algo temprano si Mary no me hubiera despertado con esa broma de que iba tarde, la muy hasta se molesto en cambiarle la hora a los relojes, desde las cinco de la mañana Isabella Swan estaba arreglándose que ni tiempo de hacerse un peinado tuvo como debía ser, no estoy del todo molesta con ella ya que si no lo hubiera hecho de verdad que hubiera llegado con retraso a la primera clase si los autobuses no están trabajando y cada taxi que he tratado de parar todos iban ocupados.

Faltaba poco para llegar aunque me ha retraso el tener cuidado con los charcos y salpicaduras de los carros, todavía seguía lloviendo algo fuerte pero como siempre eso no les importaba a la universidad ya que no suspendían las clases si no mas bien si faltabas te quedabas sin nota y no me quedaba otra que ir como todo el mundo, eran las seis y media cuando mire mi celular que guarde, un auto negro muy lujoso paso por mi lado y esquive como pude el agua para dejarme después algo atontada cuando el auto estaba en reversa y el vidrio de la parte trasera de bajo.

—¿la escolto princesa? —sonrió Edward abriendo la puerta sin dejar que le contestara.

Cerré mi paragua y entre en el auto, había un vidrio como el de las limosinas que separaba el lado del conductor del lado de Edward, no sabía que hasta chofer tenía.

—¿Cómo estas Edward? —dije mientras dejaba mi bolso aun lado con el paragua.

—bien y…

No le di tiempo a contestar ya que me le abalance para besarlo cosa que le sorprendió un poco hasta que me tomo por la cintura y profundizo mas el beso siguiendo yo ahora su ritmo, nuestras lenguas danzaban entre si dejándonos probar nuestros sabores a mi parecer el sabia a gloria, menta fresca que me erizaba la piel y su colonia me tenia embriagada que lo único que deseaba era quitarle la ropa en ese mismo momento sin importar nada. Una de sus manos fue subiendo por debajo de mi blusa acariciando mi costado de una manera tan única dejándome soltar un ligero suspiro, su otra mano estaba en mi trasero que apretaba hasta que su mano subió hasta mi cintura y subía más hasta posar su palma en mi seno sobre la tela, podía sentir como mis pezones estaban duros como dagas y creo pensar que él lo sabia ya que una leve sonrisa entre el beso me lo hizo saber.

Llovía un poco mas fuerte y solo era ese sonido junto al de nuestra respiraciones lo que se podía escuchar, nada existía después de unos segundos, solo nosotros dos, los besos fogosos, nuestras miradas fijas el uno con el otro cuando nos separamos un momento para recobrar el aliento, me ruborice cuando sentí su erección bajo de mi dura como una piedra aprisionada en su pantalón deseando salir, el sonrió de lado haciendo que mojara un poco mis bragas por él. Edward estaba siendo muy dulce conmigo y no me estaba obligando a nada que yo no quisiera por mas que mi mente solo quisiera violarlo en esos momentos, casi le quitaba la camisa para tocar un poco su abdomen firme, nos volvimos a besar como si no hubiera un mañana dejándonos llevar por nuestros sentimientos.

—cof, cof, cof…—nos separamos abruptamente ante la interrupción de "Sebastián" que tenia la puerta abierta en frente de nuestra facultad. —Joven Edward llegamos, espero que tengan los dos un buen día, pasare a buscarlo en la salida, hasta luego joven Edward y señorita Swan.

—hasta luego, dígale a mi padre que mi respuesta es no. —solo respondió Edward dejándome con duda ante su respuesta que se me olvido cuando "Sebastián" me miro fijamente.

Edward parecía normal en cambio yo estaba súper sonrojada por que nos hallan visto de esa manera aunque pensándolo mejor ya que mas da eso lo hace mas emocionante aun, tampoco es que estuviéramos haciendo algo malo si somos novios y solo estábamos besándonos y una que otra metidita de mano que problema podía haber en eso.

…

Las clases estaban algo aburridas y no paraba de llover, como no podíamos salir con esta lluvia para deporte nos quedamos con tres horas libres y que mas podía hacer que buscar a Edward para hacer cositas perversas, casi podía sentir como me salían unos pequeños cuernitos de diablilla. Lo busque por varios salones pero no estaban y al parecer cuando yo llegaba al sitio que me indicaban ya el se había ido ¡ _joder_! Yo necesitaba violarlo sin contemplación alguna y el no tenia derecho a irse mientras yo estaba lujuriosa.

En un avistamiento vi a Emmett en pasos sospechosos hacia el sótano de la universidad donde se guardaban las cosas de teatro y las del club de deporte. Lo seguí con precaución, antes de entrar miro a ambos lados como viendo a ver si no habían moros en la costa. Lo seguí hasta que se sentó en una de las bancas de la obra romeo y Julieta, no se muy bien que estaba esperando pero no creo que sea nada santo al menos que practique en secreto que es una princesa d cuentos de hadas. Me escondí detrás de un árbol de madera que tenia dos huequitos perfectamente para espiar todo lo que hacia Emmett.

Creí morir cuando Emmett se levanto.

—Romeo, romero ¿Dónde estas que no te veo? —Dijo Rose.

—aquí mi bella diabla de bragas rojas. —dijo pícaro.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando y casi me hecho a reír como loca. Saque mi librita de anotaciones importantes y comencé a escribir.

—oh, princesa ardiente desea montar a este buen semental.

Rose se le subió encima de él besándolo con ardiente pasión, el le quito el babydoll que tenia dejando sus senos expuesto y vaya que si tenia unas buenas tetas que casi pero casi podía sentir envidia, anoto con velocidad inhumana en mi librita todo lo que estaba viendo, Emmett se quito su pantalón y me quede sin aliento cuando vi su polla de grande ¡con razón Rose no se queja de él! Despues de eso me agache completamente y solo anote todo lo que estaban diciendo y una que otra vez observaba las posiciones que jamás podía creer.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve sentada anotando pero lo que si tenia en mente era comprarme otra libreta de anotaciones y poco mas grande ya que esta se estaba acabando. Edward y tendríamos muchas posiciones que practicar y no lo dejaría escapar hasta que lo consiguiera.

—esta pequeña Aurora no quiere dejar de montar a su caballito. —sonrió de lado.

—están placentero cabalgar que jamás lo dejare hasta que corra y corra…

¡Ya entiendo! Están haciendo una fantasía bizarra de la bella durmiente con algo de Romeo y Julieta ¡wow! Cuanto tengo que aprender del sexo que estoy retrasada en ello. Los dos gritaron algo fuerte casi asustándome que observe cuando Rose cayo en el pecho de Emmett con cansancio.

Sin más los dos se vistieron rápido y salieron dejándome sola y terminando mis anotaciones y cuando encuentre a Edward lo violaría como la reina malvada, me reí mentalmente.

 **Continuara…**


End file.
